Soredemo Suki dayo! (Walaupun Begitu Aku Suka Padamu!)
by YGHYGH
Summary: Fairy Tail diserang oleh Mage Hunter! Apakah yang akan Fairy Tail lakukan?, A Fairy Tail Fanfiction, A GajeelxLevy (dengan sedikit tambahan pairing lain juga) Fanfic by a new writer! Please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

_Ini jadi fic pertama saya (setidaknya setelah bergabung dengan FFn ini XD). Kali ini saya hanya randomly mengeluarkan ide yang jarang jarang muncul di kepala ini XD _

_Soredemo Suki dayo! (Walaupun Begitu Aku Suka Padamu!) Chapter 01! _

_By YGHYGH_

_Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei_

_Enjoy + RnR pls!_

* * *

Tak seperti biasanya, Hari ini Guild Fairy Tail sunyi senyap.

Aku baru ingat, Team Natsu sedang dalam misi, pantas saja...

Master pun sedang ada pertemuan dengan Master Guild lainnya.

Aku berjalan menuju papan misi.

Tiba-tiba Mirajane muncul di belakangku.

"Hm? Sedang mencari misi?", tanyanya.

"Y-Ya.. Begitulah."

"Hee... Biar kulihat.. Mungkin-"

BRAKKKK

"TAADAAIIMAAAA~~!", Terdengar suara ribut yang terasa sudah lama tak terdengar.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan menemukan pintu guild yang telah rusak.

"...Rasanya baru 3 hari yang lalu pintu itu diperbaiki... Ah ini pasti ulahnya lagi...", pikirku.

Dan benar saja, seorang Natsu Dragneel lah yang terlihat, diikuti oleh Gray, Lucy, dan Erza. Mereka telah kembali dari misi!

(Happy POV : A..ku... Selalu... dilupakan...)

Natsu berlari-lari di dalam guild.

"AKU RINDU FAIRY TAIL!", teriaknya.

"Tenanglah, Natsu. Kau sungguh berisik, aku lelah.", ucap Gray dengan gaya cool dan yah kelihatannya dia lelah.

"GRAY AYO LAWAN AKU!"

Natsu mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Gray.

Gray yang lengah terjatuh, lalu Ia segera berdiri kembali-sudah dengan bajunya yang entah hilang kemana-

"Apa apaan itu, hah!?", ucap Gray, "Ice Make Floor!". Ia tak terlihat sedang 'lelah' sama sekali...

Natsu terpeleset, tidak cuman Natsu saja, beberapa penyihir lain seperti Elfman, Gajeel, Loke, dan lain lain pun ikut terpeleset.

Itulah saat dimulainya keributan Fairy Tail yang biasanya...

Erza dan Lucy hanya mencoba menjauh dari keributan.

Mirajane hanya tersenyum, "Ara ara, mereka sungguh bersemangat!"

Fairy Tail... Memang tak bisa diam sehari saja ya. Hahaha!

Tapi karena itu, aku suka Fairy Tail!

Ohya, Aku Levy McGarden! Seorang penyihir Fairy Tail!

Selebihnya, Fairy Tail berjalan serta berakhir seperti biasa.

* * *

Keesokan Harinya, di Fairy Tail Guild...

"Master! Kau sudah kembali!", kataku saat melihat Master Makarov sudah berada di tempat biasanya.

"Yaa, begitulah! Ngomong-ngomong, Levy, Aku memiliki misi untuk Shadow Gear!", kata Master.

"Roger!", Tanpa sadar Jet dan Droy, yang sedang senang, sudah ada di sampingku.

Sejak kapan...

"Sudah cukup lama sejak Shadow Gear tidak mendapat misi!", kata Jet.

"Ya, begitulah.", Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi...", Master mulai berbicara.

"Tapi?"

"Aku ingin kalian menambah 1 teman untuk ikut dalam misi kalian.", Lanjutnya.

Kami pun mulai mencari.

-Loke-

"Maaf tapi aku ada rencana kencan~ Jaa ne~"

-Erza-

"Ah... Aku benar benar minta maaf, Levy! Ada misi S-Class yang sangat penting yang perlu kuselesaikan!"

-Natsu-

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Happy untuk berlatih bersama!"

-Laxus-

"Er... Sepertinya tak perlu bertanya, dia pasti akan menolak", ucap Droy.

Aku dan Jet setuju kemudian kami mencari yang lain.

-Wendy-

"A-Aku... "

"Wendy akan diundang oleh Edo-Grandine untuk mempelajari sihir baru", kata Charla memperjelas.

Kami terus mencari, tapi semuanya memiliki rencana masing masing.

Kami semua mulai menyerah.

"Siapa lagi ya...", kata Jet lesu.

"Aku menyerah...", kata Droy hilang semangat.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat seseorang yang belum kami tawarkan.

"Gajeel..", Aku menyebutkan namanya.

Jet dan Droy menoleh ke arahku, Kemudian menoleh ke arah Gajeel.

"Kita belum mengajaknya!", kataku.

"Tapi apa dia mau?", kata Jet.

"Yaa, Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka bekerja sama.", sambung Droy.

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba..", Aku tetap mencoba merayu mereka berdua.

Mereka pun akhirnya setuju.

Kami berjalan ke arah Gajeel, tetapi Ia hanya terfokus pada logam di mulutnya.

Jet mulai bertanya, "Hey, kami kekurangan orang untuk misi, Maukah kau ikut?"

Gajeel menoleh ke arah kami, tapi kemudian langsung kembali fokus pada makanannya.

"Hey jangan abaikan kami!", Droy berkata sedikit kesal.

"Nee... Bergabunglah dengan kami.. Kali ini saja... Hadiah misinya akan kami bagikan padamu juga tentunya..", Aku mencoba membujuk Gajeel.

Mirajane tiba-tiba datang, "Ayolah Gajeel, kau sedang tak ada keperluan apa-apa, kan?"

"Ya! Aku akan beri kau logam sebanyak yang kau inginkan nanti!", Aku tetap membujuk.

"Makanan...", Gajeel berbisik dan mulai berdiri. Bagiku sekarang Ia tampak seperti pengangguran yang ekonominya sedang kritis..

"Baiklah tak ada pilihan lain aku akan ikut denganmu, Tentu kau tak bisa mengharapkan dua tikus kecil ini", Gajeel berkata menujukan kata katanya pada Jet dan Droy.

Jet dan Droy menahan kemarahan mereka.

Aku hanya tersenyum gugup dan menepuk pundak mereka berdua, "Sabar sabar..!"

"Kalau bukan karena Levy-chan kami sudah pasti menghabisimu...", ucap Jet dan Droy bersamaan.

"Jadi misi apa ini?", Gajeel mulai serius bertanya.

"Entahlah, katanya kita akan tahu saat tiba di tempatnya."

"Dimana?"

"Gunung Hakobe."

* * *

Besok Pagi di Stasiun Kereta...

"Maaf aku terlambat!", Aku berlari ke arah teman temanku yang sudah menunggu.

"Cih, setidaknya kau sebagai pemimpin mereka datang lebih awal.", kata Gajeel.

"M-Maaf..."

"Levy-chan tak perlu minta maaf! Orang inilah yang perlu minta maaf!", Droy mulai kesal.

"Ah sudahlah, Lebih baik kita masuk ke kereta sebelum kita tertinggal.", Aku menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

Kami pun masuk ke dalam kereta.

Di dalam kereta tak ada hal penting yang terjadi, hanya sedikit pertengkaran JetDroy dan Gajeel seperti biasanya..

* * *

Sesampainya Di Gunung Hakobe...

Kami keluar dari kereta.

"Aah, dingin sekalii...", Aku menggigil.

Tiba tiba terasa sesuatu yang hangat di tubuhku, Ada yang memakaikan jaket,

"Terima Ka-"

Aku kaget melihat Gajeel lah yang telah memakaikannya, Aku pikir Jet atau Droy.. Tak kusangka..

Kami berjalan menuju rumah dari orang yang mengirimkan misi tersebut.

"Jadi apa misi kami?", Tanya Gajeel.

"Kalian ber-4 akan mengikuti berbagai cosplay event seminggu ini!", jawab Kobe, seorang pria tua, dialah yang mengirimkan misi tersebut, "Aku sudah lama ingin melihat penyihir ber-cosplay!, Sepertinya orang ini maniak cosplay...

Jet, Droy, dan Gajeel terdiam dengan mulut mereka menganga.

"Apa maksudnya ini!?"

"Apa apaan dengan misi ini!?"

"Ah misi yang tak berguna!"

Mereka mulai mengeluh, Sementara Aku hanya terdiam.

"Apa kalian ingin 40.000.000 jewel terbang begitu saja?", ucap Kobe meringis.

Kami semua menggelengkan kepala serentak.

"Bagus.", Kobe tampak senang, lalu berjalan ke dalam suatu ruangan dan membawa beberapa kostum.

"Pertama untuk hari ini, di Selatan ada event cosplay bertema hewan!"

Kobe memberi kami kostum masing-masing.

Kami menuju ke ruang ganti dan menggunakan kostum yang diberikan, kemudian ke luar dan berbaris di depan Kobe.

"Hmm...", ucap Kobe sambil memegang dagunya.

"NAAIISUUUU~~~ KAWAIIII~~~", lanjutnya...

Kami semua hanya melihat Kobe-san dengan tatapan 'geli'.

Kobe berkata lagi, "Tunggu 30 menit aku akan kembali menjemput kalian!"

Kobe pergi.

Di sampingku Aku melihat Gajeel, Jet, dan Droy menertawakan satu sama lain.

"Pffttt sudah kubilang kalian hanya tikus kecil pfftt.", Gajeel menahan tawanya melihat Jet dan Droy dengan kostum tikus berwarna merah(Jet) dan hitam(Droy).

"Ha, ha, ha! Lihatlah dirimu sendiri.", kata Jet.

"Ya! Lihatlah dirimu sendiri, Pfftttt Gajeel usagiii pffttt", Droy melanjutkan, menahan tawa melihat Gajeel dengan kostum kelinci.

Gajeel menoleh ke arah lain, "A-Aku terpaksa! Ah sudahlah hentikan!"

"Kawaiiiii GA-PYON GAPPYON!", Kata kata itu dengan alami keluar dari mulutku.

"G-Gappyon?", Jet dan Droy bertanya geli.

"GAPPYON!? APA APAAN, JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU!", ucap Gajeel dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Apapun, yang penting Levy-chan chou kawaiiii!", ucap Jet dan Droy, yang kelihatannya menyukai kostum kucingku.

Tiba-tiba Kobe datang, "Ayo."

Kami mengikutinya.

* * *

Sampai di Bagian Selatan Pegunungan Hakobe, Event Cosplay...

Satu persatu tampil di atas panggung.

Giliran Jet dan Droy..

Mereka berdua meloncat loncat di atas panggung dengan imutnya.

Tak lama kemudian tiba giliranku.

Aku tampil di atas panggung.

"Nyan~", Aku mulai menampilkan apa yang terbaik yang kubisa...

"Demi 40.000.000 jewel!", pikirku.

Aku mencoba melihat ke arah Gajeel, Gajeel langsung menoleh ke arah lain. Apa aku melihat wajahnya memerah? Ah sudahlah.!

Giliranku berakhir.

.

.

.

Tiba giliran Gajeel.

"Gappyon ganbatte!", AKu menyemangatinya.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA ITU!", Gajeel membantah, lalu berjalan ke panggung.

Ia hanya terdiam, sementara para penonton berbisik bisik, "Ah dia sungguh lucuuu. kawaiiii!"

Kobe memberi tanda padanya untuk mulai berinteraksi dan melompat lompat. Gajeel mencoba...

Kemudian Kobe memberi tanda pada Gajeel untuk melakukan gaya "pyon~".

Gajeel tak ingin melakukannya.

Kobe pun mengangkat sebuah papan bertuliskan "40.000.000 JEWEL" dengan besar.

Gajeel pun menyerah. Ia bergaya imut dan "Pyon~" sambil menggerakan tangan dan telinga kelincinya ke depan.

"GAPPYON KAWAIII!", Lagi lagi aku secara alami meneriakkan kata kata tersebut.

Penonton pun meneriakkan dengan serentak,

"GAPPYON! GAPPYON! GAPPYON!"

"Un un... Sepertinya mereka menyukainya", Kata Kobe, yang terlihat mengeluarkan air mata kesenangan dari matanya.

Diumumkan pemenangnya, ternyata GAPPYON maksudnya Gajeel memenangkannya. Malam telah tiba, kami pun kembali ke rumah Kobe.

* * *

Sampai di Rumah Kobe...

"Otsukaresama! _You~did~a~verrrrryyy GOOD JOOBB~~_", Kobe mulai menari _gaje_ kegirangan

"Ada apa dengannya..", Gajeel mulai menjaga jarak.

"_His tongue is rrrrrrrrrrolling~_", kata Jet.

"Kau sendiri juga.. Dan ada apa dengan semua kegilaan ini...", Droy juga menjaga jarak.

Lalu terlihat Jet menari girang bersama Kobe.

"Roger. Apa Jet tertular? Ganti.", Aku bertanya, sekaligus ikut menjaga jarak.

_"Roger._ Sepertinya begitu. Ganti.", Balas Droy.

"Roger. Aku pikir juga begitu. Ganti.", Lanjut Gajeel.

"Jadi semuanya saatnya tidur! Aku memiliki banyak kamar jadi kalian bisa memilih yang manapun yang kalian inginkan!", Kobe kembali normal.

Jet yang pusing akibat menari nari _gaje_ itu pun dibawa oleh Droy ke kamar mereka.

Dan hari itu berakhir begitu saja.

.

-Levy McGarden-

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_Hope you like it ^_^ Tell me anything about what you think about this fic, Thanks. Any critic is accepted! You know sometime authour gak dapet review itu bisa ngerasa gak enak haha xD _

_Your Comments Will Decide Wheter to continue this or not ;) Pls leave some comment! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Woaa Ada yang review ternyata (T v T) Suatu kebahagia(?) bagi saya yang baru dalam fandom Fairy Tail ini, -Iie, yang baru dalam dunia tulis menulis ini. Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu! Saya putuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini. **

**Hope you like it, ampunilah imajinasi yang jarang jarang muncul tapi sekali munculnya gaje mulu ini (_ _ )**

**Reply nya di bawah nanti ya ^^**

* * *

_**Soredemo Suki dayo! (Walaupun Begitu Aku Suka Padamu!) Chapter 02!**_

_**By YGHYGH**_

_**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei**_

_**A/N : May be OOC..**_

_**Enjoy + RnR pls!**_

* * *

Hari Kedua...

!TENG TENG TENG TENG!

Suara lonceng yang sungguh tak enak didengar memasuki telingaku di pagi yang tenang ini, "Ergh, Ada apa siihh!?", Aku berteriak dan keluar kamar.

Shadpw Gear pun sudah terlihat di depan kamar mereka masing-masing.

Pandangan kami menuju asal suara lonceng yang mengganggu tadi.

Yap, Kobe... Membangunkan di pagi yang sunyi ini.

"Nanda yo... Kenapa harus dibangunkan sepagi ini", ucap Droy masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Hari ini ada event lagi~ Dan peserta diharapkan datang lebih awal.", jawab Kobe.

Sebenarnya dari mana Ia mendapatkan informasi untuk event event setiap harinya, Aku pun memikirkannya.

"Sekarang bersiap siaplah, Kalian harus siap dalam 20 menit!", Tegas Kobe.

Kami semua bersiap-siap.

Setelah 20 menit...

Kami sudah siap dan mulai memasuki mobil milik Kobe.

Dan dengan itu hari kedua kami dimulai.

Ah, Aku Gajeel Redfox. -Sebenarnya aku tak malas menjadi narasi sama sekali tapi apa boleh buat, kuasa author!-

Aku sedang dalam misi kecil berhadiah besar bersama Team Shadow Gear ini! ~pyon! (?)

* * *

Sekitar 45 menit kemudian...

Kami sampai di tempat event akan dilaksanakan.

"Festival?", Tanya Levy mengamati tempat sekitar

"Yap, Hari ini diselenggarakan semacam event cosplay atau fashion show di festival ini siang nanti.", jawab Kobe.

"Festival ya? Tampaknya menyenangkan!", Kata Jet.

"Yaa... Sungguh lezat...", kata Droy membayangkan berbagai makanan tersaji di stand stand di festival nantinya.

"Kau hanya memikirkan makanan, ya, Droy? Haha..", Levy berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak~ Aku selalu memikirkanmu juga, Levy-chaan!", ucap Droy belaga keren. Hah! Kau sungguh tak keren sama sekali!

* * *

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Event hampir dimulai.

Kobe memberi kami kostum yang akan kami kenakan... Kali ini kostum tradisional. Ya bagus, Tak ada lagi Gajeel-pyon!

Aku yang pertama keluar dari ruang ganti. Lalu Jet dan Droy dan terakhir Levy.

Baru kali ini aku melihatnya mengenakan pakaian tradisional... D-Dia... Not Bad!

Atau harus kukatakan dia memang cantik. Apakah biasanya dia selalu secantik ini!?

Event dimulai dan berjalan seperti biasa, tak ada hal khusus, dan tak ada ejekan aneh dari para tikus, Levy, maupun penonton. Huft~

"Malam hampir tiba, festival mulai semakin ramai, untuk hari ini aku akan mengijinkan kalian bersenang senang! Silahkan berkeliling, kembali lagi ke tempat ini(ruangan khusus event tadi) Sebelum pukul 9 malam!", ucap Kobe menegaskan.

"Hai!", Menandakan kami mengerti

Shadwow Gear bergegas menuju festival, Apalagi Jet dan Droy yang sangat bersmangat.

"AKU LAPAR!", teriak Droy.

"Kau tak ikut?", Levy bertanya padaku.

"Hanya festival kecil tak berguna.", aku membalasnya sambil mencoba untuk tidur.

"B-Begitu ya...", Anak kecil itu berkata sambil terlihat ada kecewa.

Pada Akhirnya aku pun ikut dengan mereka.

Cih ada apa lah, aku sungguh ditaklukkan oleh wajah sok imutnya tersebut.

* * *

DI FESTIVAL

Tempat ini sungguh ramai...

Berbagai stand, berbagai orang dari berbagai kota berada di sini.

Tiba-tiba Team Natsu muncul.

"Hey Gajeel!", Teriak Natsu memanggilku.

"Levy-chan!", Lucy memanggil Levy.

"Ah Lu-chan! Erza, Natsu, Gray, dan Happy juga!", balas Levy.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?", tanya Gray.

"Ya, kukira kalian sedang dalam misi, Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua _ber-lovey-dovey_ di festival seperti ini.", ucap Erza menggoda.

"Kami memang sedang dalam misi!", balasku kesal meluruskan permasalahan.

"Y-Ya, lagipula Jet dan Dro-", ucapan Levy terhenti.

Kami melihat sekitar kami, Jet dan Droy sudah tak bersama kami.

AAAH Mereka berduaa!

Jet sedang menggoda gadis gadis cantik di festival tersebut sementara Droy berkeliling mencicipi berbagai makanan di festival.

"Hun? Jet dan Droy kenapa? Kalian suruh pulang agar tak mengganggu?", ucap Lucy lanjut menggoda GaLe.

"L-Lu-chan!", Levy dengan muka semerah tomat mengomeli Lucy.

Lucy hanya memberinya _peace sign_ dan pergi menyusul Natsu yang berkeliaran di festival.

Gray mulai mendekat, "Jadi ini tipemu, hah..", ucap Gray sambil meringis.

"Hah?", Aku berkata kebingungan.

"Jangan hiraukan, lupakan saja. Hahaha! Bersenang senanglah, Jaa~ Natsu! Tunggu aku! ", Gray pergi menyusul Natsu dan Lucy.

"Semoga beruntung!", Erza pun pergi.

"He lllllllllllllllllllllllllllikesss herrrrr. Pfffttt", Happy berkata sambil menutupi mulutnya serta menahan tawa, Terlihat gambar hati yang digambarnya di tanah.

Levy mencoba mengejar Happy tapi Happy sudah keburu terbang dan menghilang.

"Hah...", Levy menghela napas, "Kalau begitu kita jalan jalan saja yuk."

Aku hanya mengikutinya.

Kami melihat stand yang menjual topeng.

Levy mengambil salah satu topeng tersebut dan memasangkannya padaku.

Topeng tersebut adalah topeng yang bisa dibilang menyeramkan.

Levy tertawa tawa melihat diriku dengan topeng tersebut.

"Apanya yang lucu hah..", tanyaku.

"Maaf maaf, tak ada apa apa, sungguh.", Levy menjawab dan menlanjutkan tawanya.

Selanjutnya kami menuju ke stand es krim.

Kami membeli 2 es krim. Dalam sekejap es krimku sudah habis.

Aku hanya memandang Levy yang menjilati es krimnya.

Levy menghadap ke arahku dan aku langsung menghadap ke arah lain.

Kami duduk di suatu kursi di dekat stand tersebut. Levy masih menikmati es krimnya.

Seluruh tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya, bagian atas badanku mulai mendekatinya.

Kepalaku mulai mengarah turun dan menjilati sedikit bagian es krim yang dipegang Levy.

Tiba-tiba Levy yang kaget tak sengaja melempar es krimnya ke wajahku.

"Kyaah, Ah maaf Gajeel...", Levy minta maaf sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membersihkan wajahku.

Karna masih lengket kami pergi ke toilet untuk membersihkannya.

Aku masuk ke toilet dan membersihkan wajahku.

Lalu keluar dari toilet menemui Levy, "Apa apaan itu?", Aku bertanya padanya.

"Maaf! Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan.. Menjilati es krimku... Jika kau mau es krim lagi kita bisa membelinya!", Levy menjawab dengan warna merah muda muncul di permukaan wajahnya.

"E-Es krimmu mulai meleleh!", Aku membalas dengan gugup.

"Ah Kenapa juga ya tadi Aku dengan sendirinya melakukan hal itu", Aku berpikir menutupi area sekitar mulutku.

"Sudah jam 8, Sepertinya kita harus mulai berjalan kembali... Kobe-san akan marah jika kita tak kembali tepat waktu..", Levy memecahkan suasana yang membeku sesaat itu.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan bersamanya.

* * *

[Levy POV]

(Saat Gajeel di toilet membersihkan wajahnya)

DHEG DHEG DHEG

Ada apa ini jantungku terus berdetak kencang sampai aku pikir orang di luar pun bisa mendengarnya.

Wajahku mulai terasa memanas.

AAAHH Apa yang dipikirkan Gajeel tadi!

Tiba-tiba Gajeel keluar dari toilet.

Aku segera kembali ke normal menyembunyikan emosi ku barusan.

"Apa apaan itu?", Gajeel mulai bertanya.

"Maaf! Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan.. Menjilati es krimku... Jika kau mau es krim lagi kita bisa membelinya!", Aku menjawab gugup dan panas di wajahku mulai terasa kembali.

"E-Es krimmu mulai meleleh!", Gajeel membalas terlihat gugup.

"Sudah jam 8, Sepertinya kita harus mulai berjalan kembali... Kobe-san akan marah jika kita tak kembali tepat waktu..", Aku berkata memecahkan suasana yang membeku sesaat itu.

Gajeel hanya mengangguk dan kami berjalan bersama.

Setelah 5 menit berjalan...

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di belakangku, "Gajeel!?", Aku kaget melihat Gajeel tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang.

"Aku... Suka padamu..."

"G-Gajeel apa kau baik baik saja?", Sepertinya wajahku sudah mulai berwarna merah terang.

"Apa kau tak dengar? AKU SUKA PADAMU, BODOH!"

"Gajeel... A-Ada banyak orang disini.."

Gajeel terlihat tak mempedulikan kata kataku, "Siapa peduli."

"Tak mungkin Gajeel menyukaiku..", Aku berbisik pelan, "Aku bukannya cantik ataupun lucu, bahkan mungkin baginya Aku sering terkesan menyebalkan."

Gajeel mendengarkan bisikanku walau aku sudah membuatnya sepelan mungkin.

"Benar, kau hanya anak kecill yang menjengkelkan, menyebalkan, mengganggu, Kau juga bukan orang yang populer, Palingan hanya untuk 2 tikus itu... Selain itu dadamu pun rata, tak ber-feromon sama sekali..."

Gajeel menatap mataku sambil tersenyum meringis.

"E...cchi..", Kuucapkan padanya dengan mataku mulai berair dan wajahku masih merah.

"Soredemo, Suki dayo!", Gajeel melanjutkan serius.

Kami saling menatap dan tubuh kami dengan sendirinya mulai mendekat. _  
_

Dahi kami saling bersentuhan...

DABOOOMM!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan.

Kami kembali ke posisi normal dan pergi menuju arah suara ledakan tersebut.

Asalnya ternyata berasal dari bagian ujung festival dimana ada beberapa stand kosong.

Suasana yang biasanya sepi disana sekarang ramai dikelilingi orang.

Kami menerobos orang-orang dan mencari sumber utama suara tadi.

Saat kami tiba kami melihat Jet dan Droy tergeletak di tanah dengan beberapa kayu dari stand kosong tersebut di atas mereka.

Di sana sudah ada Erza yang menghampiri mereka, memeriksa kondisi mereka yang ternyata hanya luka ringan.

Erza segera membubarkan para pengunjung yang berkumpul di sana.

"Ada apa?", Aku bertanya khawatir.

"...Mage Hunter..", Jawab Erza.

"Pemburu Penyihir ya...", bisik Lucy dengan wajah murung.

"Mage Hunter? Benda apa itu? Apakah itu makanan? Apakah enak?", Tanya Natsu dengan air liurnya mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Dasar bodoh", ucap Gray.

Erza menoleh ke arahku dan Gajeel, "Levy, Gajeel. Kami akan menetap sementara bersama kalian. Aku akan bicara pada Kobe-san.", Kata Erza.

"Ya..." Seperti yang diduga dari Titania, sungguh profesional. Ia bahkan sudah mengenal Kobe-san...

Kami kembali ke tempat Kobe dan menceritakan kejadian sebelumnya.

"Aku mengerti"

Dan dengan begitu kami semua pulang ke rumah Kobe bersama-sama.

Kami memutuskan untuk menetap disana semalam.

Erza menyarankan agar kami membatalkan misi dan kembali ke Magnolia besok, Jadi kami hanya menurut.

Dan dengan begitu, Hari ini berakhir...

Aku berbaring di tempat tidurku, mengingat kejadian-kejadian hari ini.

"Apa Jet dan Droy akan baik baik saja...", Aku berpikir.

Tiba-tiba teringat di kepalaku kejadian bersama Gajeel tadi di festival, mukaku memerah dan

"BAKAA!", adalah yang keluar dari mulutku sebelum aku menutup wajahku dengan guling yang sedang berada di sampingku.

"L-Levy chan... Ada apa!?", Tanya Lu-chan.

Ah Aku lupa, orang ini, "Lucy Heartfilia" atau yang biasa kupanggil "Lu-chan" malam ini tidur sekamar denganku.

"A-Ah bukan apa apa!", Aku langsung membalas.

"Mukamu merah...", Lu-chan menyeringai, "Gajeel?"

"E-Eh? G-Gajeel? Kenapa?"

"Nandemonai~~ Oyasuminasai~", Lu-chan kembali tidur dengan senyum di mulutnya.

Mou, Lu-chan!

Kejadian mengejutkan bisa terjadi kapan saja, Tak akan ada yang tahu.

Aku hanya bisa berharap hal yang baik

Oyasuminasai.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

* * *

**That's Chapter 2! XD **

**Nnatsuki-san****: Salam kenal :) Tolong bimbingannya senpai ^o^9 Makasih buat kritik OOCnya haha :3 Gajeel dengan kostumnya, wkwkwk kawaii-ssu yo xD Makasih udah baca .**

**RyuKazekawa-san**** : Haha iya tiba-tiba pengen nulis GaLe aja :p Bukan cuman baru di fandom FT, baru di dunia tulis menulis malahan . Makasih buat kritiknya. Kalau bisa pasti tak kurangin OOCnya. Makasih banyak udah mau baca fic ini! **

**Sekali lagi Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu! Buat yang udah nyempatin baca fic ini! **

**Kalo bisa ikutin terus ya hehe. Ganbarimasu!**

**Kalo bisa di review ya :) **

**Sekali lagi, Terima kasih banyak!**

**~YGHYGH~**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE! XD Nothing to say sebenernya :p Cuman makasih buat yang udah ngikutin sampe sekarang, haha :D**

**Reply di bawah seperti biasa~**

* * *

**Soredemo Suki dayo! (Walaupun Begitu Aku Suka Padamu!) Chapter 03!**

**By YGHYGH**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**As you know, OOC detected~**

**Enjoy, RnR pls :)**

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

Shadow Gear, Team Natsu, dan Gajeel sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Kami permisi, maaf telah menyulitkanmu.", Erza berkata kepada Kobe sambil menunduk.

(Di sisi lain terlihat Levy dengan wajah agak cemberut, "40.000.000 jewel... Hangus...")

"Tak masalah, rumahku cukup besar, Aku juga tinggal sendirian, Hanya ada beberapa pelayan. Setidaknya bisa sedikit lebih ramai dengan adanya kalian. Ah- Sebelum pergi bagaimana kalau sarapan sedikit?", Kobe membalas.

"YAAA!", Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jet dan Droy(yang lukanya sudah tak begitu parah) berteriak.

"Tidak perlu, kami buru-buru!", Kata Erza sambil memukuli kepala para lelaki.

"Baiklah kalau begitu...", Kobe berkata dengan wajah yang terlihat khawatir pada lelaki yang dipukuli itu.

"Tak perlu khawatir ini sudah biasa", Natsu berkata pada Kobe dengan muka polos dan membentuk X dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kami permisi, Paman!", Gajeel berkata.

* * *

*Di Magnolia, Tepatnya Guild Fairy Tail*

Setelah perjalanan beberapa saat, Mereka tiba di Magnolia, lalu segera menuju guild Fairy Tail.

Mata dan mulut mereka melebar sesaat melihat guild kesayangan mereka.

Terdapat lubang besar di tempat yang sebelumnya adalah pintu masuk guild.

Mereka berlari masuk dengan wajah khawatir, lalu melihat sekitar, kelihatannya tidak ada yang terluka.

"Kalian, tenanglah. Hanya penghancura bangunan tengah malam.", Mirajane tersenyum tenang.

"Kau begitu tenang ya, Mira!", kata Gray memperhatikan Mira.

"GRAY-SAMA~~", Juvia berlari dan melompat memeluk Gray, "Kudengar kemarin kalian diserang jadi aku khawatir, Gray-sama!"

Juvia menangis bahagia tapi wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Hoy, orang ini...", Gray berbisik.

"Ketika serius wajahnya lucu juga...", pikir Gray sementara pipinya mulai memerah tanpa ada yang sadar, termasuk Juvia.

"Jadi siapa yang menyerang?", tanya Erza.

"Kami menemukan kertas ini.", Kata Master Makarov.

Wajah Erza mulai serius saat membacanya.

"Mage Hunter ya... Jet dan Droy diserang mereka kemarin, bukan?.", Tanya Levy.

Erza mengangguk.

Member lainnya juga mulai serius.

SHOOO

Tiba-tiba ada panah yang tertuju pada Fairy Tail.

Erza dengan gesit menangkap panah tersebut, yang ternyata terdapat secarik kertas terikat disana.

* * *

_Bawalah 7 orang dan datanglah ke hutan dekat taman bermain besok pagi._

_Kami bisa menghancurkan seluruh guild kalian kapan saja._

_-Mage Hunter-_

* * *

"Begitulah isi pesannya", kata Erza, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Master?"

"Hm... Memperkirakan kemungkinan bangunan rusak dan kita perlu membayar biaya perbaikan, kita sebaiknya ambil jalan aman saja.", jawab Master.

Semua anggota guild setuju.

"Yosh, Akhirnya pertarungan!", Kata Gajeel sambil tersenyum sinis..

Hari itu juga pintu guild diperbaiki.

Mirajane menghela napas, "huh, sepertinya kita harus mulai menyiapkan pintu baru cadangan..."

* * *

Besoknya, di hutan dekat taman bermain.

Makarov, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel dan Levy disana menunggu.

"Mou! Mereka lama sekali! AAHH!", ucap Natsu tak sabaran dan mulai menyembur api sembarangan.

"Hey Natsu tenanglah, simpan energimu, Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka rencanakan.", Erza menenangkan Natsu.

Natsu kemudian mulai diam dan duduk di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Tapi benar juga, mereka memakan banyak waktu untuk sampai kesini, ya..", ucap Lucy mengerutkan dahinya.

* * *

"Yo.. Kalian menunggu lama kah?", Tiba tiba terlihat wujud 7 orang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ya, sangat lama.", ucap Gray.

"Hey, Fairy Tail. Sebelumnya kami ingin berbicara damai. Kami ingin kalian membubarkan guild penyihir kalian! Dengan jumlah anggota segitu banyak dan berbagai anggota penghancur, guild kalian hanya menimbulkan masalah di kota!", kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Fairy Tail.. tidak akan...", Natsu berbisik, lalu mulai berdiri berlaga keren.

*DUKK*

Semua, termasuk Mage Hunter, memandang ke arah Natsu yang sedang berguling-guling di tanah memegang kepalanya.

"ITAAIIII", teriak Natsu masih mengelus kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Entahlah.", jawab Gray.

"Pohon sialan!", Teriak Natsu memukul batang pohon yang agak lebih rendah dibanding yang lain dimana ia duduk di bawahnya tadi.

"...", Semua menatap Natsu.

"Baik, kembali dengan yang tadi. Apa kau bilang tadi?", Natsu mulai berhenti mengelus kepalanya.

"...", Mage Hunter yang tadi terdiam sesaat kemudian berbicara, "Kubilang Fairy Tail harus dibubarkan!"

"Fairy Tail... Tidak akan bubar!", Natsu berlari mengarahkan tinjunya pada yang berbicara tadi.

Anggota FT yang lainnya tersenyum.

"Karena"

"Fairy Tail"

"Adalah"

"Teman Kami"

"Keluarga Kami"

"Dan Rumah Kami"

Mereka berkata satu persatu per kata dengan urutan Lucy-Erza-Juvia-Gray-Levy-Gajeel

Makarov hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Kau...!", Beberapa Mage Hunter lain hendak menyerang Natsu tapi dihentikan oleh pemimpin mereka.

"Hee? Fairy Tail... Begitu pandangan kalian untuk guild tersebut? Fairy Tail, Yang telah mengahncurkan harga diriku. Aku akan membalasnya.", Sang pemimpin berkata dan kemudian melepaskan topengnya.

7 Anggota FT itu, terutama Lucy, Gajeel, dan Juvia, terkejut.

Siapakah sebenarnya orang itu? Apakah Fairy Tail pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya!?

_**TO BE**_ **_CONTINUED_**

* * *

**#REPLY#**

**RyuKazekawa-san****: HoHoHo~ Author yang gaje ini mau bilang makasih udah nyempetin waktu RnR XD Hai! Ganbarimasu! Makasih udah ngikutin ceritanya sampe sekarang!**

**Haiirookami-san****: ****Bisa dihitung ketiga seumur hidup sih xD Sebelumnya sempet bikin fic selain ini tapi belum kenal FFn malah, lagipula gaje fic nya jadi gak ngepublish~~ Nggak lah, Punya Hai-san juga keren :)) Fireflies Forest Chapter 2 nya ditunggu loh! :D #JelZaShipperModeOn. Anyway makasih udah baca fic ini, nyempetin waktu review pula! **

**Nnatsuki-san****: Hoo... Saya senang anda kecewa #woy. Makasih banyak udah RnR sampe sekarang ^o^/**

**Chapter 3 UPDATED! **

**Gimana? XD**

**Chapter ini lebih pendek dari biasanya sih hehe :p **

**Hayoo tebak siapa pemimpin Mage Hunter itu! Aah udah ketebak pasti ya :v**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah baca :D Ikutin terus ya! Maaf kalo nggak seru xD**

**Btw kotak Review selalu terbuka! Review pls! **


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE! :D Reply, as usual!**

**Soredemo Suki dayo!(Walaupun Begitu Aku Suka Padamu!) Chapter 04! **

**By YGHYGH**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei **

**Enjoy, RnR please :)**

* * *

"Hee? Fairy Tail... Begitu pandangan kalian untuk guild tersebut? Fairy Tail, Yang telah mengahncurkan harga diriku. Aku akan membalasnya." Sang pemimpin berkata dan kemudian melepaskan topengnya.

Ketujuh anggota Fairy Tail disana terkejut, apalagi Lucy, Juvia dan Gajeel.

"Orang itu..." bisik Juvia.

"(Ex)Master dari Phantom Lord!" Ucap Lucy.

"Jose!" Wajah Gajeel mulai berubah dari terkejut menjadi sedikit tersenyum.

"Gihee.. Menarik," Lanjutnya.

"Hoo? Pemimpin Pemburu Penyihir adalah mantan penyihir itu sendiri? Konyol." kata Erza ditambah tawa kecil.

"Hmph, Apa yang kau lihat sekarang adalah kenyataan itu sendiri, percaya atau tidak!" kata Jose.

"Master, Apa kau tahu tentang hal ini?" Levy bertanya pada Master Makarov.

"T-Tidak!" Jawab Master agak gugup.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar tentang orang itu lagi..." lanjutnya.

*ZIING*

Tanpa disadari tiba-tiba para Mage Hunter sudah ada di belakang mereka, di belakang Makarov.

Lalu Jose menggunakan sihir tidur pada Makarov yang sedang lengah.

"Master!" Teriak Erza khawatir.

Jose meninggalkan _evil smile_nya dan bersama Mage Hunter lainnya Ia membawa pergi Makarov menuju sebuah taman bermain/taman hiburan yang berada di dekat sana.

Team FT langsung dengan cepat mengejar para Mage Hunter tersebut.

"Sial, kita lengah!" ucap Natsu kesal.

*Masuk ke taman hiburan*

Team FT masih berlari mengejar Jose.

Gajeel memperhatikan sekitarnya, "Hey! Tempat ini kosong!"

"Tak penting, Fokus saja pada Jose!" Perintah Erza.

* * *

*Di wahana Cangkir Berputar*

2 dari Mage Hunter berhenti dan mengehntikan Team FT.

"Cih menyebalkan!" Natsu mulai mengumpulkan segumpal api di tangannya,

Lalu mengarahkannaya pada salah satu dari dua Mage Hunter tadi.

"Hukk-" Natsu terlihat akan muntah.

"A-ku-Harus-Keluar-dari-sini!" Kata Natsu mencoba keluar dari wahana cangkir berputar yang membuatnya mual.

Gray _facepalm_, "Aaah aku lupa, kelemahan Natsu."

"Serahkan di sini padaku!" Lucy tiba-tiba berkata sambil mengeluarkan kuncinya.

"Hoo? Tolong bantuannya, ya, Lucy!" kata Gray tersenyum.

Juvia pun berteriak, "S-Serahkan pada Juvia juga! Gray-sama! Juvia akan berjuang!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Lucy mencuri hati Gray-sama!" kata Juvia dalam hati.

"Y-Ya.." balas Gray gugup.

Erza memikul Natsu, "Kalau begitu kami duluan!"

Team FT kembali mengejar Mage Hunter yang lainnya.

Kedua Mage Hunter yang tadi, Sebut saja MH A dan MH B, mulai berlari dan menyerang Juvia.

Mereka menusuk tubuh Juvia dengan pedang mereka.

Betapa kagetnya mereka melihatvtubuh Juvia tidak terluka, malah menjadi air dan kembali ke semula.

"Open! The Gate of The Iron Bull : Taurus!" Seekor sapi keluar dari sebuah lingkaran sihir.

"Oo~h Lucy NICE BODY!" Tanda hati terlihat di mata Taurus yang memandang tubuh Lucy.

"Ya, Ya, Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu! Taurus, serang mereka!" Perintah Lucy pada Taurus.

Taurus menyerang MH A, "Moooo! Hyaah!"

Serangan Taurus ditangkis.

Taurus tersenyum dan menekan lebih keras.

Alhasil pedang milik MH A hancur.

"Hah, Lemah!" ucap Taurus bangga.

"Taurus! Di belakangmu!" teriak Lucy.

"Hyaaah!"

Dari belakang Taurus, MH B menyerang, tapi berhasil tertahan oleh Taurus.

Kemudian dari sisi lain MH A kembali menyerang dengan sebuah pisau.

Hampir saja Taurus terkena serangan, Jika bukan karna Juvia yang datang menghentikannya.

"Water Lock!"

MH A terkunci di dalam gumpalan air, Water Lock, milik Juvia dan kemudian pingsan.

"Ingat aku bukan melakukan ini untukmu!" ucap Juvia.

"Y-Ya.. Kerja bagus... Taurus! Sekarang giliran kita!" kata Lucy bersemangat.

"Aye sir!" Taurus pun mulai bersemangat.

Taurus menyerang MH B, ditangkis, kemudian dengan cepat Taurus melompat ke atas dan menyerang lagi.

MH B berhasil menghindar secara 'tidak langsung'.

Tidak langsung? Ya, karena saat Taurus mendaratkan serangannya tidak tepat sasaran diakibatkan oleh arena pertarungan yang selalu berputar.

MH B mengeluarkan bom dari sakunya dan melemparkannya pada Taurus yang kapaknya sedang tersangkut akibat serangannya yang berlebihan barusan.

Taurus terkena ledakan bom tersebut dan KO.

Lucy berlari menuju Taurus, khawatir, "Taurus! Kau tidak apa!?"

"Maafkan aku Luu~cy~" Taurus menghilang.

"Dasar lemah," bisik Juvia.

"Water Slicer!"

Juvia menyerang tapi berhasil dihindari oleh MH B.

"Aku belum selesai!" teriak Lucy.

Lucy menemukan sekumpulan air, sisa sisa dari serangan Juvia sebelumnya.

"Open! The Gate of The Water Bearer : Aquarius!"

"Aquarius! Serang musuh itu!" Perintah Lucy.

"Jangan memerintahiku!" keluh Aquarius dan menyiram air ke sembarang arah.

"M-Maafkan aku!" kata Lucy sambil menangis.

"Aku akan mengakhirinya dengan cepat karena aku ada rencana kencan. Apa kata dunia jika aku telat kencan!" Aquarius mengluh lagi.

"K-Kalau begitu... Di sana..." Lucy menunjuk MH B yang mencoba bersembunyi dari Aquarius.

Aquarius mengarahkan serangan pada MH B.

Tapi tiba-tiba MH B berlutut di depan Aquarius.

Aquarius, Lucy, dan Juvia semuanya kebingungan, "Huh?"

"A-Ano! B-Berkencanlah denganku!" MH B berkata sambil mengeluarkan bunga untuk diberi ke Aquarius.

"..."

"...EEEHHH!?" Bola mata Juvia dan Lucy bagai akan keluar, saking kagetnya.

"Er... Lagipula darimana juga dia mengeluarkan bunga tersebut, ya.." bisik Lucy bertanya-tanya.

Aquarius mengibaskan rambutnya, "Maaf tapi aku sudah ada janji berkencan dengan yang lain,"

"Sebagai gantinya... "

Sejumlah air deras mengalir keluar dari guci milik Aquarius dan menyapu habis MH B, dan bahkan Juvia dan Lucy juga.

"Terimakasih~~" kata MH B terlihat senang.

"Apa yang kau senangi dari itu!? Dan kenapa aku ikut tersapu jugaaa!" teriak Lucy kesal.

"Oh sungguh kisah yang mengharukan" kata Juvia menghapus air matanya.

"Apanya yang mengharukaann!?" kata Lucy menanggapi perkataan Juvia.

"Hwaa sekarang aku merasa menjadi satu satunya orang paling normal..." kata Lucy dalam hati sambil menangis.

Aquarius pun menghilang, bergegas untuk 'kencan'nya tersebut.

Lucy tersenyum pada Juvia, "Kerja bagus, Juvia!"

"Ya, kau juga.." Juvia berkata dengan nada dingin dan berjalan meninggalkan Lucy.

"Sepertinya dia marah?" bisik Lucy ternyenyum gugup lalu mengejar Juvia.

"Aku melakukan sebagian besar pekerjaannya, Gray-sama pasti akan lebih bangga padaku~" Juvia mulai berdelusi.

* * *

_*Juvia's Delution World*_

_"Lucy! Apa saja yang kau lakukan!? Hanya menyusahkan Juvia saja! Kau tidak bisa diandalkan! Tidak seperti Juvia ku yang sangat kuat dan dapat diandalkan!" Gray memarahi Lucy dan meninggalkannya._

_Lucy mengulurkan tangannya mencoba mencapai Gray, "Gray-samaaaa!" _

_Juvia mencoba merayu Gray, "Sayang, tidak perlu begitu kasar..."_

_Gray tertawa kecil, "Itulah yang kusuka darimu, Juvia! Kuat, dapat diandalkan, dewasa, serta baik hati. Kau memang wanita idamanku!"_

_"Ah_

Gray-sama_ bisa saja" ucap Juvia tersipu._

* * *

"Aah~ Gray -samaaa~~" ucap Juvia masih dengan delusinya berlanjut.

"A-Ada apa dengannya..." Lucy kebingungan.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_****

* * *

**#REPLY#**

**RyuKazekawa-san:**** Bingo! Jose Porla! xD Ex-Master Phantom Lord! Sip dah makasih banget mau ngikutin + review terus haha ;D**

**Yukihina Eight-prince:**** Tentu saran selalu diterima! Saya juga masih perlu improvisasi! Dan sarannya mantap lah ;)b Saya bakal simpen masukannya untuk improvisasi ke depannya! Makasih udah mau RnR fic GaLe yang GaJe ini :p **

**Haiirookami-san:**** Sungguh, saya not really a GraVia shipper xD Tapi get going aja sih ceritanya haha. Makasih deh udah ngikutin fic ini dan nyempetin waktu buat nge-review! ;Db**

**So~ Kalo ada yang kurang disukai kasi masukan aja! xD Don't forget to Review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaaa Hello! XD** **(LATE) UPDATE is here~**

**Baru-baru ini author lagi males malesnya, jadi gak update update, hohoho.**

**Reply as usual!**

**Soredemo Suki dayo!(Walaupun Begitu Aku Suka Padamu!) Chapter 05!**

**By YGHYGH**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Enjoy, RnR please :)**

* * *

Team FT masih terus mengejar Jose dan anak buahnya yang berlari dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba

"KYAAH"

Natsu menoleh melihat Erza terjatuh di sebuah lubang, lubang tersebut ditutupi oleh kekuatan sihir yang cukup sulit untuk dihancurkan.

"Erza apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Levy khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa apa. Pergilah, aku akan menyusul nanti! Kejarlah dia sebelum dia semakin jauh!" perintah Erza pada teman temannya.

Natsu tersenyum, "Aku tak mengkhawatirkanmu! Tanpamu juga sudah cukup, selama ada aku! kau boleh tidur disana seharian!" ucapnya terlihat senang.

Erza hanya tersenyum lembut, "Dasar bocah" bisiknya dan kemudian mulai berusaha membebaskan diri.

Erza menghela napas, "Huh, lucu ya, mereka tidak menyukai penyihir tapi mereka menggunakan sihir."

"Satu pengganggu besar tersingkir" bisik Jose.

Natsu dkk. kembali mengejar para Mage Hunter yang membawa Master mereka itu.

Setelah beberapa saat tiba-tiba udara kencang berhembus, cukup kencang untuk membuat mereka terpisah,

"Tunggu, mana Gray?" tanya Levy.

Ya, setidaknya cukup kencang untuk memisahkan Gray dari teman-temannya.

"Mana kutahu, biarkan saja, palingan dia sudah mendapat musuhnya sendiri." balas Gajeel.

"Ya, Kalau Gray kuyakin akan baik baik saja!" kata Natsu.

"Kuharap begitu..." ucap Levy khawatir.

Mereka pun kembali mengejar Jose.

* * *

Sementara... Di tempat Gray...

Gray melihat sekitarnya, "Ouch.. Aku terpisah huh..." Ia berkata sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena sedikit benturan.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok pria bertubuh besar di depan Gray.

"Oho.. Gray Fullbuster, kalau aku tidak salah ingat." kata pria tersebut.

"Dan kau? Hanya seorang dari Mage Hunter yang cerewet?" ejek Gray.

Pria tersebut tersenyum dan melepas penutup kepalanya.

"Mungkin kau ingat wajah ini?" katanya.

Sesaat wajah Gray terkaget, tapi sebuah senyum segera terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Aria... Dari Element 4, ya, kan.." ucap Gray.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu berbincang lagi, kan?" Aria menyerang Gray dengan melemparkan beberapa pisau.

Gray tersenyum.

"Ice Make : Shield"

Gray berhasil berlindung.

Aria tersenyum dan berkata, "Masih pemanasan!"

"Ice Make : Sword!"

Gray membentuk sebuah pedang yang kuat dengan es nya lalu berlari menuju Aria.

Tetapi Aria menghindar dengan baik dan menyerang Gray kembali dengan mengumpulkan energi sihir udaranya di telapak tangannya kemudian menembakkannya ke arah Gray.

Gray masih mampu menghindar.

Mereka terus menyerang dan menghindar satu sama lain terus menerus.

Sampai tiba-tiba Aria melepas penutup matanya.

Aria mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Gray.

"Zero!"

Dari telapak tangan Aria keluar beberapa tembakan sihir.

"Ice Make : Shield!"

Gray mencoba berlindung.

Tapi tak lama kemudian es nya hancur dan Gray terkena beberapa serangan di kakinya sehingga sementara agak sulit baginya untuk berdiri tegak.

"Cih" keluh Gray kesal.

Aria mendekat ke Gray dan membuat posisi tangannya bersebelahan dengan kedua telapak tangannya menghadap satu sama lain.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Master Makarov berjalan ke lantai atas dari Phantom Lord dengan marah_

_"Jose! Di mana kau!?"_

_Jose Porla, Master Guild dari Guild Phantom Lord saat itu, muncul di depan Makarov dengan Lucy Heartfilia yang sedang terikat di depannya._

_"Jose! Kembalikan dia! Dia adalah bagian dari Fairy Tail! Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk membawanya!" kata Makarov marah._

_Jose hanya tersenyum dan menghilang._

_Makarov kaget dan berpikir, "Proyeksi pikiran!?" _

_Tiba-tiba dari belakang, salah satu dari Element 4, Aria- menepuk kedua telapak tangannya di depan Makarov. _

_Makarov pun terlempar jatuh ke lantai bawah. _

_"Master!" Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail yang sedang bertarung saat itu pun merasa khawatir._

_"Kita kembali untuk sementara!" perintah Erza. _

_.._

_.._

_.._

* * *

(Flasback End)

"Posisi tangan itu!" kata Gray dalam hati teringat saat Aria menyerang Master Makarov.

Gray pun segera berdiri, walaupun masih belum bisa stabil benar.

Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke tangan Aria dan dengan cepat membekukan tangannya.

Setidaknya berhasil menghentikannya menggunakan _Metsu. _

"Ice Make : Cannon!"

Gray menembak ke arah Aria.

Aria yang sibuk menghancurkan es di tangannya lengah dan terkena serangan lalu terlempar ke dinding.

"Pertarungan ini berakhir." kata Gray hendak menusukkan pedang es nya pada Aria.

Tiba-tiba...

SHUUSSHH

Gray melihat tembakan api melaju ke arahnya, jadi Ia menghindarinya.

"Masih ada yang lain lagi? Sepertinya saat ini aku sedang di pihak yang kurang menguntungkan..." ucap Gray.

Orang yang menembakkan api tadi meunjukkan diri.

"Tunggu, kalau tidak salah tadi orang dengan topeng itu tidak termasuk dari 7 Mage Hunter tadi.." ucap Gray dalam hati.

"Aku memang tidak bersama mereka tadi. Hanya orang tambahan" kata orang itu lalu melepas topengnya.

"Hah sudah kuduga, orang ini!" kata Gray.

Lalu Gray mendengar suara dari arah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Gray menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan melihat seorang lelaki muda berdiri dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Hey APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!? KAU BISA DIMARAHI MASTER KAU TAHU!" kata Gray setelah melihat lelaki tersebut yang ternyata orang yang dikenalnya.

* * *

*Di tempat Erza*

Erza akhirnya berhasil keluar dari lubang tadi.

"Eeh~ Bukankah itu Erza~!" Seorang gadis degan semangat mendekat ke Erza.

"Eh? Meredy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sendirian? Mana Crime Sorciere yang lain?" tanya Erza kepada gadis berambut pink itu.

"Meredy jangan berlari lar- Ah Erza!" uacp Ultear.

"Yo.." sapa Jellal lembut.

"Y-Ya... Aku disini begitu saja..." jawab Erza tidak ingin melibatkan mereka ke masalah Mage Hunter dan Fairy Tail.

"Ne~ Nee~ Jellal tadi Erza mencarimu loh~" kata Meredy menggoda.

Wajah Jellal mulai memerah dan Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Wajah Erza juga mulai memerah, "E-Eh... Bukan begitu.. Aku bertanya tentang Crime Sorciere, bukan tentangnya...", cekalnya.

Ultear hanya tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah Meredy, berhenti mem-bully-nya."

"Jadi... Ada apa kalian di sini?" tanya Erza mengubah topik.

"Mage Hunter," jawab Jellal singkat.

"Eh? Mage Hunter... Mereka tadi... Membawa pergi Master Makarov," balas Erza serius.

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka pun segera menyusul Team FT yang mengejar para Mage Hunter.

* * *

*Di tempat Team FT*

Tersisa Natsu, Gajeel dan Levy. Mereka terus mengejar Jose dan bawahannya.

Tiba-tiba Gajeel dan Levy tertarik ke bawah tanah. Mereka mencoba membebaskan diri tapi tidak berhasil.

"Perlu bantuanku? tanya Natsu mengejek.

"Tidak perlu! Kau duluan saja! Aku akan menyusulmu dalam sekedip mata!" kata Gajeel dengan wajah menantang.

"Hoo? Baiklah." balas Natsu dengan wajah _challange accepted_ lalu kembali mengejar Jose.

Natsu pun menghilang dari pandangan Gajeel dan Levy.

"Jadi... Kau punya rencana untuk keluar dari sini?" tanya Levy.

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Gajeel dengan muka inosen, "Aku hanya mengira ini pasti perbuatan musuh dan akan ada musuh yang mendatangi kita kemudian aku akan dapat menghajar mereka. Akhirnya pertarungan!"

Levy pun facepalm, "Gajeel dan pemikiran dangkalnya, haha..."

GRGRGGRGGRGRGRGRGRGGRGG

Gajeel dan Levy mulai merasakan tubuh mereka tertarik ke dalam tanah dan semakin dalam.

"Jadi... Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Levy.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku! Kau pikirkan jalan keluarnya!" balas Gajeel.

Tak lama mereka pun tersedot ke dalam tanah.

Gajeel berdiri, "Itatata... Dimana kita?" tanyanya.

"Di... bawah tanah?" jawab Levy ragu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kereta muncul dari bawah Gajeel dan Levy sehingga mereka sekarang berdua di dalam kereta kecil tersebut.

Kereta kecil tersebut pun melaju dengan sendirinya.

"Aaaadaa apa iniii!" Teriak Gajeek dengan sebuah *ehem*bra*ehem* di wajahnya yang entah dari mana, tersangkut di wajahnya saat kereta mulai melaju.

Kereta pun terus melaju...

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**_  
_

* * *

**#REPLY# **

**RyuKazekawa-san: Ya begitulah~ xD makasih banget udah ngikutin dan review terus sampai sekarang haha xD **

**KhadafiClaluFunky-san: Hai! Makasih udah baca + review fic ini! Ganbarimasu! ^o^9**

**That's it for chapter 5~! **

**Maybe,, Chapter depan (akhirnya) bakal ada GaLe momment? XD**

**Ah sekali lagi maaf buat late update /\**

**Dan juga makasih udah mau baca ;3**

**Mengingatkan kembali, tombol review terbuka untuk semua~ **

**Pujian, kritik, saran, pernyataan suka/gasuka saya terima semua! Apapun pendapat reader pasti ngebantu si author buat improve dan tambah semanagt kok hehe ;)**

**So PLEASE REVIEW! A**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author males yang kembali dari dunia bawah(?) akhirnya update~~ Haha :v **

**Soredemo Suki dayo!(Walaupun Begitu Aku Suka Padamu!) Chapter 06!**

**By YGHYGH**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Enjoy! RnR pls! :)**

* * *

Kereta terus melaju dan tak lama setelah itu Gajeel pun mabuk.

Levy mulai panik, "Ah aku lupa Dragon Slayer lemah dengan kendaraan! G-Gajeel apa kau baik baik saja?"

"Aku... baik-hueek- Tidak!" jawab Gajeel, "Aku.. Hanya ingin ber...tarung..." lanjutnya.

"K-Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat," kata Levy.

Levy memberitahukan rencananya kepada Gajeel.

Gajeel mengangguk, "Tak masalah. Jauh lebih baik daripada berada di kereta ini-huek-" katanya.

"1..2.." Levy menghitung.

"3!"

Levy dan Gajeel pun melompat keluar dari kereta tersebut, dan tentu saja dengan kecepatan kereta tadi membuat mereka terpental jauh.

"Auch..." keluh Gajeel kesakitan.

"A-Ano... G-G-Gajeel..." kata Levy dengan gugup dan wajah merah.

"Apa?" tanya Gajeel yang lalu segera berdiri setelah menyadari posisi mereka barusan dimana Gajeel berada di atas Levy.

Gajeel perlahan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Levy dengan kepalanya menoleh ke arah lain dan tak berkata apa apa.

Levy meraih tangan Gajeel dan berdiri.

"Lovey-dovey couple desu ne~ Nono~nonon~"

Levy dan Gajeel menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

Levy menatap orang tersebut, "Kau..."

"Siapa?" sambung Gajeel dengan polos.

"Nononon~ Hey manusia besi, tidakkah kau ingat temanmu ini?" kata orang tadi pada Gajeel.

Levy menghela napas lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kata, "Element 4... Sol The Great Earth.."

"Oooh, dia! Hey pria tanah, jadi kau yang membuatku menaiki kereta tersebut hah!?" keluh Gajeel kesal.

"Oh~ Maaf~ Aku tidak tahu Gajeel Yang Hebat ini ternyata mabuk kedaraan~" balas Sol sambil tersenyum.

"Kata-katamu sepenuhnya terdengar bohong..." bisik Levy.

"Kau!" Gajeel semakin kesal.

"Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk memerangkap kalian, jadi... Bersenang senanglah~!" ucap Sol.

Tak lama kemudian Sol pun menghilang.

"Hey tunggu! Apa apaan dia!"

"Gajeel, tenanglah. Dengan begini sepertinya kita tidak perlu bertarung lagi. Masalahnya hanya... Mencari jalan keluar..." ucap Levy.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih memilih bertarung dengannya apalagi setelah Ia membuatku kesal!"

Levy hanya berjalan lurus mencari jalan keluar.

Gajeel menyerah dan akhirnya mengikuti Levy.

Tiba-tiba Gajeel memecah keheningan, "Hey!"

"Kita ditarik dari atas jadi kenapa kita tidak menghancurkannya saja?" lanjutnya sambil menyiapkan sihir besi nya.

"Sepertinya tidak akan berhasil. Dari yang kulihat tanah disini sudah diperkeras, leih keras dibanding besi sekalipun." kata Levy menjelaskan.

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba!"

"Tetsuryuukon!"

Gajeel pun membentuk tangannya menjadi besi kemudian mengarahkan tinjunya ke atas.

Wajah Gajeel seketika menjadi terkejut, "Cih sekuat apa tanah ini, jurus Iron Dragon ku tak mempan,"

"Sudah kubilang kan," kata Levy sambil menghela napas kemudian kembali berjalan.

Gajeel mengikuti Levy dengan wajah cemberut.

-Beberapa menit kemudian...-

Tiba-tiba dari depan mereka sekumpulan pasir beterbangan mengelilingi mereka, dengan itu tentu mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan baik.

Levy hanya mulai panik dan terdiam di tempat dengan mata tertutup karena pasir yang mengganggu.

Sedangkan Gajeel berjalan jalan tak tau arah.

*grab* *grab*

"Apa ini!?" kata Gajeel merasakan sepasang bola empuk kecil di kedua telapak tangannya dan kemudian mencoba merabanya untuk mengetahui benda apa itu sebenarnya.

*PLAKK*

Levy menampar Gajeel kemudian berteriak, "Pria tanah mesum!"

Ya, Levy menyangka sang pelaku tersebut adalah Sol, (Walau sebenarnya Gajeel).

Saking kerasnya, Gajeel yang lengah karena pasir di sekelilingnya itu pun jatuh ke tanah dan terpental agak jauh dari posisinya sebelumnya.

"Solid Script : Wind!"

Levy mengeluarkan sihirnya dan tidak lama kemudian pasir yang mengelilingi mereka menghilang.

Levy melihat Gajeel yang terbaring di tanah lalu menghamparinya, "Gajeel, apa kau baik baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sepertinya Sol sialan itu berhasil memukulku," kata Gajeel sambil mengusap pipinya.

Tiba-tiba di kepala Levy terputar kembali kejadian sebelumnya, kemudian pipinya memerah.

"T-Tidak mungkin itu Gajeel... Tidak mungkin tidak mungkin tidak mungkin tidak mungkin... Itu Sol! Bukan Gajeel!" pikir Levy.

"A-Ayo kita pergi dan cari jalan keluar..." ucap Levy.

-Sekitar 1 menit kemudian-

"Dua, Bulat, kecil, empuk. Dua, Bulat, kecil, empuk.." bisik Gajeel saat berjalan.

"Ada apa, Gajeel?" tanya Levy.

"Dua, bulat, kecil, empuk. Apakah itu?" tanya Gajeel pada Levy dengan muka polos.

Wajah Levy memerah dan

*PLAKK*

Sekarang kedua sisi pipi Gajeel berwarna merah.

"Apa apaan itu!?" keluh Gajeel.

Levy hanya diam dan mengabaikannya.

(to be continued)

* * *

*Meanwhile di tempat Gray*

"Hey APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!? KAU BISA DIMARAHI MASTER KAU TAHU!" Gray berteriak pada sesosok lelaki muda yang berdiri terdiam melihat Totomaru.

"Oh~ Romeo ya~ Apa kabar?" sapa Totomaru.

"Guru... Apa yang kau..." tanya Romeo kaget.

"Yaa, Jose mengajakku bergabung dengan komunitasnya jadi aku bosan dan mengikutinya utnuk bersenang-senang!" kata Totomaru santai.

"Ice Make : Lance!"

Gray menyerang Totomaru.

"Aku tidak ingin buang waktu. Natsu pasti sekarang sedang kesulitan melawan Jose." kata Gray seakan meremehkan Natsu.

Totomaru berhasil menghindar dan menembakkan api berwarna biru ke arah Gray tapi Gray juga berhasil menghindar.

"Ice Make : Hammer!"

Gray mengeluarkan palu es raksasa dan menyerang Totomaru dan lagi-lagi Totomaru menghindar.

"Sial, dengan kakiku terluka akurasi ku juga mulai berkurang," pikir Gray.

"Hoy anak kecil, jika kau ingin berdiam diri saja disana, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, Macao pasti mencemaskanmu!" ucap Gray pada Romeo.

"Aku..." bisik Romeo masih bengong.

Totomaru kemudian menyerang Romeo, "Rainbow Fire!"

Segumpal api berwarna warni ditembakkan ke arah Romeo.

Gray segera berlari ke depan Romeo.

"Ice Make : Sh- AAHH"

Sebelum Gray berhasil mengeluarkan Ice Make:Shield-nya, Rainbow Fire dari Totomaru berhasil melukai tubuh Gray.

Gray sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"Gray-nii! Apa kau baik baik saja!?" kata Romeo menghampiri Gray dengan khawatir.

"Sudah kubilang kan kau pergi saja! Yang lain akan khawatir padamu jika kau terluka," kata Gray pada Romeo.

Romeo pun berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan.

Gray hanya melihati Romeo.

"Red Fire!"

Romeo mengeluarkan segumpal api berwarna merah di tangannya kemudian menembakkannya pada Totomaru,

"Red Fire!"

Tetapi berhasil ditangkis oleh Totomaru dengan mengeluarkan api yang sama.

"Yellow Fire!"

Romeo menembakkan api berwarna kuning dan ditangkis kembali dengan cara yang sama.

Lalu Totomaru menembakkan api ke Romeo.

Romeo berhasil menghindar dengan jarak hanya beberapa inci.

"-Uhuek huek-!" Romeo pun terbatuk-batuk.

Totomaru tersenyum.

"B-Bau apa ini!" lanjut Romeo.

"Api bauku yang baru dengan 3 kali aroma yang lebih menyengat dibanding sebelumnya!" jelas Totomaru.

Romeo pun segera kembali ke posisi semua, kemudian berlari menuju Totomaru lalu melompat ke atas dan menembakkan segumpal kecil api berwarna warni.

Tapi api tersebut tiba-tiba mengarah kembali ke Romeo dan Romeo pun terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kemampuan mengendalikan api! Ah kalau tak salah Ia juga pernah menggunakannya saat melawan Natsu!" kata Gray.

"Kalau Natsu-nii bisa mengalahkanmu, Aku juga bisa!" ucap Romeo.

"Aku gurumu, jadi aku bahkan tahu persis sihir dan cara bertarungmu!" kata Totomaru pada Romeo.

"Kita lihat saja!" kata Romeo tersenyum.

Kemudian Romeo mulai berlari dengan cepat menuju Totomaru kemudian meninjunya dengan api di tangannya tetapi lagi-lagi apinya dikendalikan oleh Totomaru kemudian Romeo langsung mematikan api di tangannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tanpa sadar Romeo berada di belakang Totomaru dan mengarahkan tinjunya pada Totomaru tetapi berhasil ditahan olehnya.

Kemudian Romeo melompat kembali ke belakang,

Sekarang posisi mereka di tempat itu berurutan adalah: Romeo-Totomaru-Gray.

Romeo pun mulai menarik napas dan mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan.

"Rainbow Fire : Conbolt Version!"

Api berwarna-warni dengan sebagian besar api ungu yang cukup kuat muncul di tangan Romeo, memang api yang cukup besar.

"Haaa!" Romeo berteriak dan api tersebut mulai melaju ke arah guru sihirnya tersebut.

Totomaru hendak berlari menghindar tetapi Ia baru menyadari bahwa sebagian tubuh bagian bawahnya telah membeku menjadi es.

Di belakangnya terlihat wajah Gray yang tersenyum dan berbisik, "Kau kira kau siapa, melupakanku begitu saja,"

Totomaru mencoba mengendalikan api Romeo tadi tetapi tidak berhasil, Ia juga tidak tahu alasan kenapa Ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

Totomaru pun mulai panik.

Untungnya saat itu Gray sedang terluka dan sihirnya pun sudah terkuras, sehingga es nya lebih lemah dari sebelumnya, dan tepat sebelum api milik Romeo menghantamnya , es di tubuh bagian bawahnya akhirnya hancur.

Mantan pengguna api Phantom Lord itu pun segera berlari menghindar dari api tersebut, walau tangan kanannya terluka.

*BOAAMM*

Totomaru mendengar suara tersebut dan menoleh ke belakangnya.

Sekitr 2-3 pohon di tempat Ia berdiri tadi hancur dengan mudah.

Totomaru dengan perlahan berjalan menghampiri Romeo sambil memegang tangan kanannya yang terluka itu.

Ia melihat Romeo yang tergeletak di tanah, "Tidur? Dasar anak kecil...\ia pasti sangat kelelahan mengeluarkan energi sihir sebesar itu\" kata Totomaru.

"Jangan sakiti dia," ucap Gray.

Totomaru hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua disana.

Gray melihat Totomaru dengan tatapan kebingungan.

Kemudian Gray menghampiri Romeo, "Kerja bagus..."

Totomaru melihat ke langit saat ia berjalan, "Darimana dia mempelajarinya? Kalau serangan tersebut tepat sasaran sepertinya akan bisa mengakibatkan luka cukup parah... Haha, kau sudah besar, ya, Romeo," pikirnya.

_** TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_**#REPLY#**_

_**RyuKazekawa: Haha :v Anda memang reader yang rain review xD Makasih banyak reviewnya xP Lalala~ :V  
**_

_**Himiki-Chan: Hai! Udah ada nih next chap nya! Makasih buat RnR nya!**_

_**Adera Heartfilia:**** Author kece sudah update ini~ Enjoy lah~ Makasih buat RnR nya! 8D**_

**That's for chapter 6! **

**REVIEW-nya ditunggu loh! **

**Kritik, saran, pujian, peringatan, segala sesuatu yang bisa bantu improve deh XD**

**Onegaishimasu! **

**See you next update~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gya~ Udah lama ninggalin FFn hoho~ Beberapa hari ini udah mulai masuk sekolah, matrikulasi doang sih. Dengan itu bikin tambah males update ficnya :P Dan yah~ barusan baca FT 338-340 dan.. ULTEAR TT^TT. Maa, sekarang udah semangat update XD Enjoy~! **

**..**

**..**

**Soredemo Suki dayo! (Walaupun Begitu Aku Suka Padamu!) Chapter 07!**

**By YGHYGH**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Enjoy, RnR ya! :3**

* * *

*Levy POV*

Aku melihat cahaya dari suatu tempat, "Eh?" kataku.

"Ada apa? Apa kau menemukan persediaan makanan untung hidup?" tanya Gajeel.

"Tentu tidak, dan kau pikir kita akan tinggal disini selamanya!?" balasku.

"Err... Tidak,"

"Ah pokoknya ayo kita coba lihat sumber cahaya itu," ajakku.

Aku pun berjalan ke arah cahaya yang kulihat tadi,sementara Gajeel mengikutiku dari belakang.

Sumber cahaya tadi ternyata dari sinar matahari di luar(atas) sana. Disana juga terdapat tangga untuk memanjat.

Apakah hanya aku yang merasa ini mencurigakan?

Hmm...

"Hey, itu jalan keluar kan..." kata Gajeel yang sudah berada di bawah tangga.

"Sejak kapan kau... Ah, _ladies first!_" ucapku tidak ingin didahulterui Gajeel.

"Ya... Aku tak masalah..." kata Gajeel.

Aku pun memanjat tangga yang ada di sana.

Aku terus memanjat sampai kepalaku akhirnya keluar dari lubang.

"Ah~ Udara segar!" ucapku menghirup udara luar dengan mataku tertutup.

Aku membuka mataku.

"KYAAAA"

Aku berteriak kaget melihat yang ada di depanku lalu tubuh dan kakiku yang masih di dalam lubang dan masih di atas tanggak itu pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh kembali ke lubang. Jarak dari permukaan di atas dan tanah di bawah cukup jauh jadi aku sempat ketakutan kemudian menutup mata.

"Hap!"

Kelihatannya sudah aman.

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat wajah Gajeel Redfox di depan, atau di atasku.

Aku melihat sekitarku dan menyadari bahwa diriku sedang digendong oleh Gajeel.

PLAKKK

Aku menampar Gajeel, "hentai!" teriakku.

"APA APAAN ITU!? AKU MENYELAMATKANMU KAU TAHU!" kata Gajeel kesal.

Aku hanya berdiam diri. Sebenarnya bukannya kenapa, hanya alasanku menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah saat itu.

Aku pun turun dari gendongan Gajeel.

"Ada apa kau tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu?" tanya Gajeel tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ah itu! Baru saja aku keluar, Aku disambut oleh wajah aneh Sol yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku tentu aku kaget, hah!" ucapku menghela napas.

Tanpa kusadari Gajeel sudah di tengah jalan menuju permukaan tanah di atas.

"Hn? Tidak ada apa-apa..." ucap Gajeel yang sudah berada di atas.

Aku pun naik ke atas dan tangan Gajeel menyambutku dengan wajahnya yang _tsun tsun dere_ dere.

Sekarang kami berdua berada di atas.

"Sungguh melelahkan berada di bawah sana!" keluh Gajeel.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan sekarang Sol entah dimana... Kita tidak tahu jika ia akan mengejutkan kita lagi..." kataku kemudian membayangkan wajah Sol tadi.

"Ba!"

"Gyaa!"

Aku terkejut karena ada yang tiba-tiba meneriakkan "Ba!" di belakangku.

Saat kulihat ternyata itu Gajeel.

Gajeel pun menghela napas, "Huft, dirimu sungguh mudah dikejutkan," katanya.

Dan kurasa sekarang ini terlihat ekspresi cemberut di wajahku dan dengan spontan aku memukul Gajeel.

"Gihee..." Gajeel hanya tertawa.

...

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Natsu... Masih mengejar Jose ("Kapan selesainya!?")

Lucy & Juvia... Berjalan menyusul teman-temannya, Lucy mencoba berbicara pada Juvia tapi selalu di abaikan.

Gray... Masih beristirahat dengan Romeo di sebelahnya sedang tertidur.

* * *

*Di tempat Erza*

*Normal POV*

"Ah! Bukankah itu Sol?" bisik Erza melihat ke arah Sol yang sedang bersembunyi di bawah pohon melihati Levy dan Gajeel yang baru saja keluar dari lubang bawah tanah.

Jarak antara pohon dan GaLe cukup jauh sehingga Erza tidak dapat melihat Gajeel dan Levy.

Sol melihat ke arah Erza.

"Ah! Ara Ara Nononon~... Apa yang kutemukan sekarang... Erza Scarlet~" katanya mendekati Erza.

"Sol... dari Element 4 kan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jangan bilang..." tanya Erza.

"Nononon~ Aku Sol~ Tapi sekarang bukan Sol dari Element 4 melainkan Sol milik Mage Hunter," balas Sol.

"Sudah kuduga," ucap Erza bersiap mengeluarkan pedang di tangannya.

"Hoo... Aku sedang bosan menunggu jadi mungkin sedikit pemanasan bertarung, Nonononon~"

Erza pun mengeluarkan pedangnya.

-Skip-

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

Pedang pun menghilang dari tangan Erza.

"Hm? Jellal? Meredy? Ultear?" tanya Erza melihat sekitarnya mencari anggota Crime Sorciere itu.

"Apa sudah aman?"

Erza melihat 3 orang penyihir di depan 3 pohon besar membawa 3 kain aneh.

"Apa... itu..." tanya Erza menunjuk kain aneh yang dibawa mereka.

"Hn? Ini?" balas Jellal.

"Ini adalah..." lanjut Ultear.

"KAIN PENYAMARAN~" lanjut Meredy melengkapkan dengan penuh semangat.

"A... Kalian ini sebenarnya penyihir atau ninja...?" bisik Erza.

"Apakah kalian perlu sampai bersembunyi seperti itu.." kata Erza kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit lebih kencang.

"Crime Sorciere adalah guild independen yang tidak ofisial dan kami adalah buronan besar jadi kami tidak bisa berdiam begitu saja di depan semua orang. Kau tentu mengerti kan, Erza?" kata Jellal menjelaskan.

"Ya.. Aku mengerti tapi..."

"Kalau begitu, Karena sudah aman kita lanjutkan perjalanan saja!"ucap Ultear.

Mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda karena Sol tadi.

_Eh? Sol? Dia dimana? Dia lagi apa? Kalau penasaran mari kita lihat keadaannya..._

"Mmmm Mmmm!"

* * *

** Huah~ Rada pendek tapi tetap nantikan next update, kalo bisa sih nggak lama lama xD **

**#REPLY#**

**Ryuukazekawa-san : Trrrrtrrrrrr *ikut nembak* /loh. Ahaha xD Gajeel hanya dragon slayer inosen yang tak tahu apa apa uwaa OAO Ah~ Terimakasih banyak masih ngikutin + review fic ini~ **

**Himiki-Chan : Updated~ Nantikan chapter berikutnya ya! Makasih banyak udah RnR fic ini! . **

**Makasih semua buat yang udah baca, kalian terbaik~ Tapi lebih baik kalo review wakakaka :v**

**Kidding. Tapi emang kalo bisa review deh XD Kalo nggak ada review kayak gaada yang suka sama sekali :| **

**Suka gak suka review dong. Bagi bagi info dan perbaikan buat dunia tulis menulis kayak gini juga :) **

**Anyway pokoknya Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu buat yang udah baca! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yee~ Setelah berhari hari malas malasan dan sering ketiduran, akhirnya sempet update nau :3 Enjoy~**

** ..**

**..**

**Soredemo Suki dayo! (Walaupun Begitu Aku Suka Padamu!) Chapter 09!**

**By YGHYGH**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Pls RnR!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Levy dan Gajeel berhasil keluar dari bawah tanah.

Mereka sempat mencari keberadaan Sol tapi akhirnya mengabaikannya dan berjalan pergi.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan, mereka bertemu dengan seseorang, sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut boneka dari pasir yang berbentuk manusia.

Boneka pasir tersebut selalu menghalangi Gajeel dan Levy tiap mereka ingin melewati jalan tersebut.

Gajeel mencoba melawan tapi boneka pasir tersebut tetap tidak membiarkan mereka lewat.

Gajeel pun mulai tak sabar kemudian mengubah tangannya menjadi besi dan melemparkan tinjunya ke arah boneka tersebut.

Serangan Gajeel tepat menembus boneka tersebut tetapi tubuh boneka tersebut kembali semula dengan sendirinya.

Wajah Gajeel menunjukkan bahwa dia mulai sedikit kesal.

"Ah! Kita ambil jalan lain saja!" ucap Gajeel kesal kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk berjalan pergi dan mencari jalan lain.

Levy mendekat ke Gajeel, "Idemu tidak jelek, tapi," Levy menunjuk beberapa boneka pasir yang mulai bermunculan di sekeliling mereka.

"Ya! Ya! Kalian mau apa!? Bertarung? Ayo! Seingatku sepanjang hari aku belum mendapat giliran bertarung," tantang Gajeel.

Gajeel pun berancang ancang bersiap untuk bertarung.

Tiba-tiba boneka-boneka pasir tersebut membuka ruang tepat di depan Gajeel dan Levy.

Disana adalah pintu masuk ke wahana Ferris Wheel.

"Kalian ingin kami menaikinya?" tanya Levy ragu-ragu.

Para boneka pasir pun mengangguk.

"Gajeel," ucap Levy sedikit malu.

"Apa? Tunggu! Kau ingin aku menaiki Ferris Wheel itu? Jauh lebih baik jika kau biarkan aku bertarung dengan Salamander ataupun musuh kuat lainnya," balas Gajeel.

"Un... Sepertinya jika kita menaikinya mereka akan membiarkan kita lewat? Jika kita bisa lewat kau akan bisa mengejar Natsu dan melawan Jose sebelum Natsu dapat melawannya, bagaimana?" kata Levy.

Para boneka pasir mengangguk lagi.

"Oh yeah!" ucap Gajeel lalu brerlari masuk ke Ferris Wheel sambil menarik Levy.

"Mou!- Tidak bisakah kau lebih sabar?!" keluh Levy.

Ferris Wheel pun berjalan dan mulai berputar.

Levy dan Gajeel hanya duduk di kursi.

Levy memandang ke arah jendela.

Ia pun melihat selembar kertas tertempel disana.

Levy membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut.

"Barang siapa saling berpelukan dan berciuman di Ferris Wheel ini, Mereka akan jadi pasangan bahagia."

"Pasangan bahagia... Kurasa didampingi uang dan makanan sudah cukup membuatmu bahagia." ucap Gajeel sambil menghadap ke arah lain.

"Kalau menurutku asal saling mencintai dan saling mengerti, tak akan ada masalah," kata Levy melihat ke bawah.

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"Heeh, baru 3/4 jalan... Masih sekitar 1 menit sebelum aku dapat mulai kembali mengejar dan mengalahkan Jose! Aah roda ini sungguh lembat!" keluh Gajeel.

Gajeel pun merasa ada sedikit tekanan di bagian bahunya.

Ia menolah ke bahunya.

Lalu melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut biru tertidur di bahunya.

Tangannya mulai mendekatinya tetapi berhenti karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya.

_-TING TING-_

Tanda bahwa Ferris Wheel telah berhenti.

Gajeel melihat Levy masih tertidur.

Setelah sedikit perdebatan dengan pikirannya, Ia pun memutuskan untuk menggendongnya di punggungnya dan mulai berjalan pergi.

* * *

_Setelah sedikit perdebatan dengan pikirannya, Ia pun memutuskan untuk menggendongnya di punggungnya. _

Setelah sedikit istirahat, Gray pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul teman temannya yang lain.

Ia menggendong Romeo yang masih tertidur saking lelah.

Setelah melangkah 2-3 langkah kaki, Gray mendengar suara yang familiar dari belakangnya.

Suara tersebut mulai mendekat dan terus mendekat, "GRAY-SAMAA~~ 3", dan akhirnya terdengar jelas.

Beban di punggungnya pun bertambah satu akibat seorang wanita berambut biru yang secara tiba-tiba melompat ke arah Gray.

"Hey Juvia lepaskan aku!" Gray yang hampir terjatuh berkata pada Juvia yang sedang memeluk Gray dari belakang.

"Hai Gray Apa kabar..."

"Oh Lucy! Aku ba- Hey ini bukan waktunya untuk itu. Ada apa dengan gadis ini..." Gray menunjuk Juvia.

"E..tto... Ju.. Juvia..."

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya sama sekali, Lucy merasakan semacam dark aura dari Juvia.

Juvia pun seketika kembali tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Gray.

"Nee Nee Gray-sama~! Tadi kami bertarung melawan Mage Hunter dan aku melakukan sebagian besar pekerjaannya! Sedangkan Lucy hanya menggangu, iya kan, Lucy?"

"Y-Ya..." Lucy hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ya ya ya, Sekarang kita susul Natsu. Aku tidak ingin kesana hanya melihatnya babak belur oleh serangan Jose," ucap Gray tersenyum kemudian mulai pergi.

"Kya~ Gray-sama kakkoi~"

Gray dan Lucy hanya berjalan dan mulai meninggalkan Juvia.

"Juvia... Jika kau tidak cepat akan kami tinggal!" ucap Lucy.

"Aku tak butuh peringatanmu!" balas Juvia dengan dingin.

"Kalau kau tak cepat menyusul kau akan tertinggal, gadis hujan!" kata Gray.

"Yaa~ Aku akan segera menyusul sekarang juga, Jika Gray-sama yang menyuruh maka dengan sangat senang hati akan kulaksanakan!" balas Juvia.

Gray dan Lucy menghela napas bersamaan.

* * *

**Wah pendek dulu deh, Saya ngantuk abis nih Q^Q**

**(Reply)**

**RyuKazekawa-san:** ** Wahaha! Thanks for RnR XD **

**Himiki-Chan : Aye! Ini udah update ^0^ Thanks for RnR!**

**Nnatsuki-san : Wah udah baca aja saya udah senang sih haha . Thanks for RnR!**

**Udah gitu aja, Just jangan lupa review juga ya ;') **

***TEPAR* **


	9. Chapter 9

**Woaha~ Setelah berdebat dengan my internal self, akhirnya diputuskan malam ini juga update! XD Douzo~**

**..**

**..**

**Soredemo Suki dayo!(Walaupun Begitu Aku Suka Padamu!) Chapter 09!**

**By YGHYGH**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Enjoy, Please mind to review~**

**..**

* * *

****Natsu terus berlari tetapi Jose dan dua Mage Hunter yang masih mengawalinya tetap lebih cepat.

Natsu yang kelelahan pun mulai melambat, lalu berhenti, masih ngos ngosan.

Jose dan Mage Hunter pun berhenti.

Lalu salah satu dari Mage Hunter menendang Natsu yang lengah sehingga Natsu terlempar ke suatu tempat duduk di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba tempat duduknya tadi bergerak.

"Tolong Ak- huek-"

Natsu mulai menderita mual akibat mabuk.

"Rasakan itu, Salamander!" kata seorang Mage Hunter.

Jose hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Jose pun mulai mundur, "Serang dia," perintahnya.

Dua Mage Hunter itu pun mengeluarkan senapan yang diisi peluru sihir.

BAAM! BAAM!

Beberapa peluru ditembakkan ke arah Natsu.

Salah satunya menuju tepat di depan Natsu.

BOOM!

Jose melihat ke arah Roller Coaster yang dinaiki Natsu barusan.

Sebagian arena Roller Coaster hancur akibat sihir yang cukup besar dari beberapa peluru sihir tadi.

Jose pun mengubah arah pandangannya ke atas langit.

Di sana terlihat Natsu melayang di udara. Tentu bukan dirinya sendiri yang memampukannya melayang di udara.

Di belakangnya terdapat Happy, partner exceednya.

"Nice save, Happy!"

"Aye sir~!"

Salah satu bawahan Jose menunjuk ke arah Happy dan Natsu, "Hey! Di perjanjian tertulis hanya diperbolehkan 7 orang! Apa yang dia lakukan disini!?"

Happy menjawab, "Aku? Aku... Bukan orang... Aku kucing..."

"Cukup berbincang. Serang mereka!" perintah Jose.

2 Mage Hunter tersebut pun bersiap dalam posisi mereka dan mulai menyerang.

"2 lawan 1, belum ditambah Jose-sama. Kau berada di posisi yang kurang beruntung!" Salah satu Mage Hunter, panggil saja MH C, berlari mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Natsu.

Natsu menangkisnya dengan kedua tangan.

Dari belakang, Mage Hunter yang satu lagi, sebut saja MH D, memukul Natsu dengan kayu.

"Hey, sakit bodoh!" keluh Natsu kesal.

"Tentu saja sakit, ini pertarungan, dan kaulah yang bodoh!" balas MH D.

"Yosh.. Sekarang aku merasa berapi api." Natsu mulai bersemangat.

"Karyu no Tekken!"

Natsu mengarahkan tinju besi apinya ke arah kedua Mage Hunter.

MH C dan MH D terlempar cukup jauh, tapi masih bisa bangkit dan bertarung.

MH D pun mulai berlari dan memukul Natsu.

Dari belakang, MH C menyerang Natsu.

Keduanya berhasil di tangkis.

Kemudian MH D melakukan hal yang sama, berlari kembali dan memukul Natsu.

Natsu sudah bersiap menangkis yang setelahnya di belakangnya tetapi ternyat serangan MH C selanjutnya kali ini dari atas.

Natsu yang kurang siaga pun terluka lengan bahunya, tepat di tatto guildnya, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

"H...ey... Kalian menggunakan sihir hitam!" kata Natsu.

"Ini kekuatan, bukan sihir!" jelas MH C

"Ah tak ada bedanya. Kusoo... Kenapa terasa sangat menyakitkan?!"

"Pengaruh kekuatan tersebut akan hilang dalam 30 menit, tetapi akan kubuat hilang dalam kurang dari 1 menit," MH D tersenyum meringis dan mengarahkan pedang ke arah Natsu bersiap menusuknya.

"Ice Make : Geyser!"

MH D pun terperangkap es.

"Hey, sob. Sudah puas mengambil jatah bertarung?" ucap seorang lelaki keren yang tidak mengenakan baju.

"Ah! Kepala es! Setauku kau yang mendapat jatah melawan musuh sedangkan aku hanya mendapat jatah mengejarnya bukan begitu!?" balas Natsu.

"Kalian berdua, sudahlah. Sekarang kita harus fokus menyelamatkan Master!" ucap Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Gray-sama, Nice save~" dan seperti biasa, Juvia ynag memuja muja lelaki idamannya itu.

"Baiklah, pertunjukan kali ini milikku seorang!" Gray mulai berancang ancang.

-SHUSHSHUSH-

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari dedaunan.

"Levy-chan!" teriak Lucy.

"Ah! Lu-chan!" Levy membalas.

"Gajeel-kun?" kata Juvia.

Gajeel hanya terdiam dan mengamati suasana sekitar.

Gajeel tersenyum sok ramah dan mendekat ke arah Gray.

"Jadi... Gray-sama yang mulia, serahkan hal ini padaku. Kau pasti lelah seharian ini."

"Cih, tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu mengambil alih seluruh pertunjukan!"

"Jeez, seharian ini terasa tidak melakukan apapun. Apa hanya perasaanku atau memang hari ini aku tidak mendapat jatah bertarung," Gajeel mulai pundung.

"H-Hei... Mungkin kita bisa melawan mereka bersama..." ucap Gray sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Freeze!" "Iron Dragon's Club!"

Gray dan Gajeel mengeluarkan sihir mereka bersamaan.

Hasilnya bukannya melukai musuh, malah sebagian es Gray membekukan batang besi Gajeel, dan sebaliknya batang besi Gajeel menghancurkan es Gray.

"Kukira kalian bukan partner yang baik..." ucap Levy.

"Dia harus keluar! Dia yang menghancurkan esku!"

"Apa!? kau membekukan besiku!"

Mereka terus bertengkar dengan para MH hanya menyaksikan dengan speechless nya.

PUKH-

Tiba-tiba Jose melempar Makarov yang sedang tak sadarkan diri ke tanah.

"Bunuh dia! Dan Fairy Tail akan hanucr sekarang juga!" perintah Jose.

MH C dan MH D pun mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang berbeda dari pedang mereka sebelumnya. Pisau ini lebih tajam.

Gray dan Gajeel berhenti bertengkar dan melihat ke arah Mage Hunter, begitu juga dengan Levy, Lucy, Juvia yang tadinya sibuk memisahkan Gray dan Gajeel dan Natsu yang menonton sambil duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon.

Tanpa ragu, MH C dan MH D dengan cepat menusukkan pisau tersebut ke bagian dada Makarov, dimana jantung, paru-paru dan organ penting lainnya terletak.

CRIT-

Darah memuncrat ke tanah di sekitar Makarov

Para anggota Fairy Tail di sana matanya terbuka sangat lebar saking kaget.

Di dalam diri mereka sekarang bercampur aduk rasa sedih, takut, marah, dll.

Gray dan Gajeel secara bersamaan memukul kedua Mage Hunter yang menusukkan pisau ke Makarov tadi.

"Apa yang kau..."

"...Lakukan pada Kakek!?" ucap Gajeel dan Gray tepat di depan Jose saat itu.

"Ada apa.. ini," seorang gadis berambut merah scarlet berdiri di dekat pepohonan di belakang Lucy dan Levy dengan wajah sangat terkejut.

"Master... Kakek...!" katanya mulai depresi.

"Erza tenanglah," Levy dan Lucy mencoba menenangkan Erza, dan untungnya berhasil.

Natsu yang juga melihat kejadian tersebut juga mencoba berdiri tetapi sakit di bahunya masih terasa.

_Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? _

_Apakah yang akan dilakukan Team Natsu dan kawan kawan? _

* * *

**#REPLY#**

**Nnatsuki-san : Haha, thanks for RnR~**

**AderaHeartfilia-san : Cielah muji xD Thanks for RnR~**

**RyuKazekawa-san : Dakara saya ngantuk waktu itu XD Ayeye~ Thanks for RnR dan dah ngikutin sejauh ini~!**

**..**

**..**

**That's for chap 9~ Doain aja author pemalas ini sempet update besok atau lusa XD**

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, apalagi ngikutin sampe sekarang. **

**Love you readers~ Love you more RnRers~ . **

**Jangan lupa reviewnya yah :33**

**See ya'~**


	10. Chapter 10 (END)

**Sambil nunggu giliran main komputer mending update bentar deh 8D Chapter 10 ini bakal jadi last chapter~ :3 Yah just enjoy~ **

**..**

**..**

**Soredemo Suki dayo!(Walaupun Begitu Aku Suka Padamu!) Chapter 10(END)!**

**By YGHYGH**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Enjoy~ Review maybe?**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Erza mulai melangkah maju.

Lucy mencoba meraih tangan Erza, "Erza...!"

Erza pun menghadap ke arah Lucy. Lalu tersenyum dah berkata, "Jangan khawatir. Aku tak apa-apa."

Lucy pun mundur.

Erza kembali berjalan ke arah Jose, "Requip. Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

Erza teus berjalan, melewati Gajeel dan Gray, mulai berlari.

Jose juga mulai mundur beberapa langkah.

Gerakan Erza mulai semakin cepat dan akhirnya tak terlihat mata.

Beberapa cabikan mulai terlihat pada Jose. Darah keluar dari berbagai bagian tubuh Jose.

Jose pun mengeluarkan ilusi ilusi bayangan hitamnya lalu memerangkap Erza.

Semacam ruangan tertutup yang sangat tebal terbentuk di sekitar Erza.

Erza mencoba menghancurkannya dengan pedangnya, tetapi bayangan hitam yang mengelilinginya pun selalu kembali semula dengan sendirinya dalam waktu yang sangat cepat.

Erza, yang memang sedang kurang bisa berpikir jernih saat itu, terus melakukan hal yang sama dan terjadi hal yang sama pula dengan sebelumnya.

Sementara itu...

Gray berbisik, "Kalau Erza pun sampai kehilangan akal jernihnya..."

"...Maka akulah yang akan menghajarmu, Jose!" sambung Gajeel.

"Mungkin maksudmu KITA!" Gray membantah.

"Apapun katamu!" kata Gajeel yang langsung berlari menuju Jose.

Gray pun lalu menyusul Gajeel.

BUKK BUKK-

Dua buah tinjuan diluncurkan dan telah mendarat.

Gajeel dan Gray kaget melihat dua orang yang ditinju mereka.

Ternyata disana ada Aria dan Sol.

"Kami, merencanakan hal ini bersama!" kata mereka tersenyum.

"Kalian..!" Gajeel mulai marah.

Gajeel membentuk semacam gergaji dari besi yang sangat tajam di lengannya.

Lalu menganyunkannya pada kedua orang tadi.

Sol berhasil menghindar tetapi untuk Aria, sedikit bagian tangannya terluka saat Ia mencoba menangkis.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Crime Sorciere berapa di belakang rerumputan tinggi yang berada di dekat sana.

Meredy tak bisa diam saja melihat Erza dkk dan Jose di sana, Ia pun mencoba untuk berdiri, bermaksud ingin membantu mereka.

Ultear pun menarik kembali Meredy dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan," larangnya singkat.

"Ini... Masalah Fairy Tail. Kita tidak berhak ikut campur," tambah Jellal yang menghadap ke bawah dan menutup matanya.

"Jellal... Ul..." Meredy pun akhirnya menuruti.

* * *

Gajeel dan Gray terus menyerang. Sol dan Aria juga terus menangkis.

Di sisi lain, Jose merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan datang lalu langsung melompat untuk menghindar.

BANGG

Tanah disana retak.

Tampak sesosok roh sapi membawa kapak di dekatnya.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Jose, Api meluncur.

Jose tak sempat menghindar dan bagian perutnya terkena serangan api tersebut lalu terjatuh dari posisi nya yang masih di udara.

Segumpal air pun dengan keras menghantam Jose. Jose terlempar ke arah sebuah pohon besar dan terhantam.

"Nice attack, Levy-chan! Juvia!" kata Lucy mengacungkan jempol pada Levy.

Levy juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan Juvia hanya mengabaikan Lucy.

Gajeel dan Gray melihat ke arah para wanita.

"Ada apa? Kami juga tak mau kalah tentunya! Mereka melukai Master!" kata Lucy serius.

"Tentu saja.." bisik Gray dan Gajeel yang lalu fokus pada lawan mereka masing masing.

Di dekat sana, Natsu hanya cemberut tidak bisa ikut bertarung.

* * *

*Di ruangan tertutup dimana Erza terperangkap*

Erza akhirnya mulai menenangkan dirinya.

"Tenang, Erza. Tetaplah berpikir jernih. Perbuatan gegabah hanya menambah masalah," batinnya.

Ia pun mengubah armornya menjadi kostum yang fokus pada _attack_ dimana Ia hanya mengenakan atasan perban yang menutupi dadanya dan dengan celana berawarna merah dengan sedikit motif api.

Ia pun memfokuskan kekuatan sihir pada pedangnya.

SLASH

Bayangan hitam yang mengelilinginya tadi pun mulai menghilang dan Erza terbebas

"Berhenti!" perintah Erza pada Gray dan Gajeel yang terus terusan menyerang Aria dan Sol, dimana Aria dan Sol tak berkutik dan sekarang tubuh mereka penuh luka.

Jose pun mulai berdiri, "Ada apa Titania? Apa kau mau bilang bahwa kau telah menyerah pada kami?"

Erza pun mulai mendekat pada Jose.

Jarak antara mereka berdua sekarang kurang dari satu meter.

Erza pun tiba-tiba mendorong Jose dengan keras.

Jose yang cukup lengah pun terjatuh ke tanah.

Erza pun mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Jose yang terbaring di tanah.

"Kau... Apa yang kalian rencanakan sebenarnya?" tanya Erza.

Semua orang disana, termasuk Aria dan Sol, menunjukkan wajah bingung.

Jose bertanya kembali, "Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Tadi... Saat aku menyerangmu kau hanya menerimanya begitu saja, padahal aku tahu kau bisa menangkisnya. Aria dan Sol sampai tak berkutik seperti itu, Aku tak yakin kemampuan mereka hanya sampai disitu." jelas Erza.

"Sudahlah, Jose. Sudah kubilang Erza bukan orang yang bisa kau tipu begitu saja." Tiba-tiba muncul seorang sosok dengan tubuh kecil dan pendek berjalan ke arah Erza dan Jose.

Para anggota Fairy Tail disana mulai makin kebingungan. Mata maupun mulut mereka terbuka lebar.

"Master!"

"Master!"

"Master!"

"Master!"

"Kakek!"

"Kakek!"

"Kakek!"

Mereka semua pun mulai mendekati sosok pendek tersebut, Makarov Dreyar, Master Guild dari Fairy Tail yang tadinya dikira mati.

Mereka tak percaya melihat Makarov dalam keadaan sehat dan baik baik saja tanpa satu lukapun.

Makarov pun menghampiri mereka dan memeluk mereka.

"Jadi... Apa maksud semua ini sebenarnya!?" tanya Gray.

Anggota FT lainnya pun juga penasaran.

"Jose..." Makarov memanggil Jose

Jose hanya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah lain.

Makarov menghela napas lalu berkata, "Semua ini... hanya rekayasa. Semua ini, Hal hal tentang Mage Hunter, Bahkan tempat ini, jugalah rekayasa, hanya ilusi belaka,"

Tiba-tiba seluruh taman hiburan tersebut menghilang, dan menjadi hutan.

"Ah, pantas saja, Aku sudah bingung sejak awal, Apa ada tempat seperti ini di Magnolia..." ucap Levy.

"Hebat, aku tak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak energi sihir yang digunakan untuk membuat semua ini!" ucap Lucy kagum.

"Jadi ceritanya begini... Pada pertemuan antar Master guild waktu itu... Sebenarnya itu tidak official. Kami hanya berkumpul dan bersenang senang sesekali. Semacam reuni. Saat itu, Jose datang, walau saat itu kami kaget karena kami mengira Ia masih ditahan oleh Dewan, pada akhirnya kami pun mendengarkan permintaannya." jelas Makarov.

"Dan permintaan itu adalah..?" tanya Gajeel.

"Penebusan dosa," jawab Makarov singkat.

"Aku... Kami benar benar minta maaf atas kejadian di masa lalu beberapa tahun yang lalu!" kata Jose menghadap ke arah FT lalu membungkuk.

"Kami benar benar minta maaf!" di belakang Jose, Aria dan Sol melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga... benar benar minta maaf!" Tiba-tiba dari atas pohon, Totomaru melompat turun kemudian membungkuk.

"Apapun~ Tak usah sungkan! Kita sekarang berteman!" kata Natsu dengan semangat memeluk Jose dkk.

"Natsu! Apa lukamu sudah tak apa apa?" ucap Lucy khawatir.

"Sekarang sama sekali tidak sakit."

"Ah aku lupa. 30 menit telah lewat..."

...

* * *

Setelah beberapa perbincangan antara Jose CS dan FT...

"Jadi... Apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Erza.

"Ohya, Aku belum memperkenalkan guild baruku ini..."

Jose mulai melangkah maju. Aria berdiri di sebelah kanan Jose, dan Sol di sebelah kirinya.

Anggota FT melirik Totomaru dan Totomaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Catastrophe Sin, CataSin untuk pendeknya. Secara sederhana, maknanya adalah dosa dalam bencana dan perang. Kami masih merasa bersalah atas perang di masa lalu waktu itu. Jadi, CataSin adalah Independent Guild, Yang akan kami lakukan setelah ini... Sepertinya kalian sudah mengetahuinya. Bukankah guild kami ini ada kemiripan dengan sesuatu?" kata Jose menjelaskan lalu melihat ke arah rerumputan.

Jellal, Ultear, dan Meredy pun keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

"Crime Sorciere!" kata para anggota FT bersamaan.

"Nononon~ kurang lebih seperti mereka, kami akan perlahan lahan membasmi penyihir hitam dan berbagai dark guild di negeri ini." tambah Sol.

Jellal tersenyum, "Guild yang sejenis dengan Crime Sorciere ya... Senang bertemu kalian."

"Jadi kita dapat rival? Haha!" ucap Ultear.

"Hun? Akan ada guild rival? Yosha! Crime Sorciere akan membasmi lebih banyak dark guild! Kalian lihat saja nanti!" kata Meredy berapi-api.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Totomaru?" tanya Erza mengalihkan topik.

"Aku... Akan tetap dengan kegiatan sebelumnya, guru sihir. Aku ingin mencari generasi muda yang akan membangun dunia penyihir yang baik dan adil. Aku undur diri, Tolong jaga Romeo!" kata Totomaru, lalu Ia pergi dengan cepat.

CS dan CataSin pun juga mengundurkan diri dan pergi.

Fairy Tail pun pulang, ditambah lagi 7 anggota yang dikirim tadi malah pulang dengan gaya seolah olah mereka menyelamatkan guild mereka dari "Mage Hunter" yang sebenarnya tak ada sama sekali.

Malam itu juga, Fairy Tail menggelar pesta yang cukup besar di guild mereka...

_**(END)**_

* * *

**#Reply#**

**RyuKazeKawa : Hehehe :3 Thanks for RnR!**

**..**

**..**

**Soredemo Suki dayo! (Walaupun Begitu Aku Suka Padamu!) END! **

**Gimana nih? XD Ah author satu ini gak jago sama scene romance sih wkwkk :( Scene lain juga gak jago sih ._. Well ini fic pertama di FFn, dan fic ke-3 untuk keseluruhan fic yang pernah saya buat walau nggak dipost di FFn. Masih ada ruang buat improve! **

**Karena itu, Review dong. Butuh kritik, saran, hinaan, dan pujian :v serius deh.**

**Yah yang terpenting, Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca sampe abis!**

**Eits, tunggu dulu dong. Masih berencana untuk bikin 1 "Bonus Chapter" nih~ Ditunggu ya!**

**Rencananya sih di post besok atau lusa, hehehe.**

**Sekali lagi, **

**Makasih banyak buat all reader!**

**Makasih banyak buat all reviewers!**

**Buat chap ini juga, PLEASE REVIEW! Kolom review selalu terbuka kok.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu! **


End file.
